Worlds Collide
by KrypticLinkz
Summary: If she ran he would chase her, hunt her down, bring her back and never let her go again. But it wouldn't stop them from trying. Vampfic Sasusaku ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina
1. Roommates

**Well this is the start this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfic so go easy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway =] **

**If you have any ideas during the story that you think could improve it please tell me and I'll happily take them into consideration.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**ENJOY-**

"Talking"

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thoughts'_

Stepping out of the car Sakura sighed. She was finally here at the place that would become her home for the next 2 years. '_Konoha Boarding School'_. '_Just great, from one place to the next isn't it'_ Sakura thought to herself.

It started with her mother insisting she go to a new school get a fresh start. It wasn't like Sakura was bad or anything, she was smart but she was never challenged so she became lazy and started not doing homework, hanging with the wrong crowd. Her mother could only be thankful she hadn't started smoking or drinking yet, but Sakura wasn't stupid. '_If people want to drink or smoke and ruin their health let them but I'm never going to be one of them'_ She thought. As soon as she finished collage she wanted to study medics at a university.

The changing schools incident ended in a screaming match between Sakura and her mother and you think she would have gotten the hint but no she had to go and enrol her in this snobbish, stuck up boarding school (Since it's a boarding school it has to be snobby in Sakuras opinion), that's halfway across the country for that matter.

Walking across the car park and to the office she got a few stares, but that was to be expected. I mean her hairs PINK! Of course it's going to attract attention.

As soon as she stepped into the office she was met with a blast of icy wind.

'_**Gah obviously someone around here doesn't know how to turn the air con off'**_Inner Sakura had made her appearance, rubbing her arms.

'_Shut up. I like it cold better'_ Sakura said.

'_**Just cause you like to freeze your ass off...**__ 'Inner_ grumbled on about how the rest of the people in the world weren't walking chunks of ice and actually feel the cold. Sakura just tuned her out and looked for someone in the office.

"Uhhh hello..." She called. "Oh hello you must be the new student, Sakura Haruno" a woman with short black hair came out of a door to her left, at Sakuras nod she started bustling around looking for some papers. "My name is Shizune, I'm the assistant principal here" She said handing Sakura 2 pieces of paper and a key. "That's your timetable, dorm number and key" Shizune said "Classes start tomorrow so you have all of today to aqaint yourself with this school" she added giving Sakura a smile. Sakura returned the smile and walked out the door holding the pieces of paper and putting the key in her pocket.

Walking back to her car to bring her stuff to her dorm she was stopped by a girl. She had long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a fringe covering her left eye. She was also wearing a purple skirt and white tank top. "Hi your must be the new student. My names Ino" she said. "Hey my names Sakura" Sakura replied "You doing anything now?"Ino asked "not really just going to take my bags into my room" Sakura replied "ohhhh which dorm did you get. "Ahh one sec.... Dorm C, Room 3" Sakura said looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

Ino squealed "That fits in perfectly you can meet the girls then" She said "Hmmm yea just lemme go get my stuff" Sakura said, Leading Ino to her car. Pulling her suitcase out of the backseat and locking her car up she followed Ino to their dorm. She put her suitcase down in the dorm hall when Ino held out her hand "Sakura there's something you have to know before we go in there" Ino said, Sakura just nodded looking at Ino with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well they've changed it since last year" Ino started "changed what?" asked Sakura now genuinely interested in where this was going. "Well last year they had 2 girls or 2 guys per room this year they changed it to one girl and one guy" Ino managed to say it all in one breath, it would have been impressive if it had been anyone but Ino (and maybe Naruto buts he's not in the story yet LOL).

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Sakura said. '_Why hasn't someone told me about this earlier?'_

'_**I totally agree with you, what if it's some creepy stalker pervert guy kyaah'**_

'_Ahh well we'll see who it is first' _Sakura said to her inner.

"Yea I'm serious, Ten Ten and me have our roommates so far. You'll meet her along with the rest of the girls in a sec" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her along. Sakura only just managed to grab her suitcase.

In the dorm some was shouting "HEY GET UP LAZY ASS"

"NARUTO SHUT UP" someone else yelled at the person named Naruto.

"Looks like someone else got their roommate come on I wanna see if it's your or Hinata's" Ino said dragging Sakura into the lounge. Sakura gasped the lounge was in one word, AWSOME! It had comfy couches and beanbags laying around the place a flat screen t.v on the wall. A small bookshelf filled with books sat next to the coat hanger. "Wow" Sakura said, Ino just nodded "yeah it does that to you first time".

"Hey guys we got a new dorm mate" Ino shouted, everyone's attention was immediately put on them. Sakura shifted nervously "Hey my names Sakura" she said.

A girl in a blue sleeveless top (Like the one she has in Naruto just blue) and back ¾'s stepped forward "Hi Sakura I'm Ten Ten, this..." She said pointing to a boy in a white polo t-shirt and jeans. What Sakura found most interesting about him though was his eyes they didn't have any pupils and were a pale shade of white mixed with a bit of lilac "Is Neji my roommate" Ten Ten finished. Neji just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Another girl with long mid-back length hair mixing between black and purple stepped forward. She was wearing a white jacket with little pommels on it and some blue leggings. "H-Hello Sakura m-m-my name is H-Hinata a-and this I-is N-N-Naruto, m-my roommate" she stuttered pointing another energetic with a huge smile on his face, he had the bluest eyes Sakura had ever seen. He was wearing a black t-shirt and orange and black trackies (What he wears in shippuden without the jacket). Sakura noticed Hinata had the same eyes as Neji

'_**Maybe their family?' **_Inner supplied, before she could reply she was interrupted by someone yelling "HELLO SAKURA" Sakura jumped back in surprise, man this guy could move fast. He was right in her face. "NARUTO STOP SCARING HER" Ten Ten yelled dragging Naruto away by the ear. Sakura just giggled at their actions she could tell she would get on with all of them.

There were two people who hadn't been introduced she was just about to ask but Ino beat her to it "And this is Shikamaru my roommate" Ino said. Shikamaru wearing his usual fisher net shirt and jeans was sleeping with his head on the table when he heard his name he looked up at Ino "Tch Troublesome woman" he said "Why you is that all you have to say!" Ino yelled but Shikamaru was already asleep again.

Sakura turned to the last person and her breath caught he was absolutely gorgeous. He had pale skin, and black hair that stuck out at the back (You know what I mean- duck-butt style) it had a bluish tint to it he was wearing a dark blue polo with black jeans.

"OH THATS SASUKE-TEME" Naruto shouted "Dobe you can stop shouting" Sasuke looked annoyed. "I'M NOT A DOBE YOU TEME"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"OH STOP IT AND GROW UP" Sakura shouted surprising everyone, she blushed when everyone looked her way "ahhhh well...." Sakura was about to make up some excuse but was saved by Ino "Hey Hinata you said Naruto was you roommate, that means Sasuke is Sakuras" She said, Sakura was shocked, inner however was partying.

'_**Not some creepy, stalker guy but some hottie hot hottie'**_ inner drooled over the picture of Sasuke and started conjuring up inappropriate images of her and Sasuke.

'_Stopstopstopstopstop' _Sakura blocked out her inner but those images were still in her head, she only just succeeded in keeping the blush off her face. "Well I don't know what you're all doing but I'm putting my stuff away" Sakura said grabbing her suitcase and dragging it towards the door across the room that had the number 3 on it.

She fished her key out of her pocket and opened the door, she was stunned once inside it was even better then the lounge there were two beds one on the right and left as you walked in. There were beanbags in a corner and another flat screen on the wall off to the right and was the bathroom and toilet, to the left she quickly found out was a door to a small kitchen.

Sakura sighed bringing her suitcase to the bed on the left since the other one already had stuff on it. Falling onto her bed she decided she was in heaven.

'_Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea'_ Sakura thought to herself. "Hey FOREHEAD GET OUT HERE!" Sakura heard Ino obnoxious voice call out.

'_What did she call me?!'_ Sakura thought, a vein popping on her forehead.

'_**She called you forehead, are you gonna take that?' **_Inner said

'_Hell no nobody makes fun of the forehead'_ Sakura fumed.

"Coming Ino-Pig" Sakura called back opening the door to see a shocked Ino, obviously nobody had stood up to her like that. "What did you say forehead?" She asked teeth gritted.

"You heard me Pig" Sakura replied "Why yo...." Ino was cut off "D-D-Don't –Fight" Hinata said looking quiet scared at the moment. "Fine, so girls do you wanna hit the mall, its 2 now we've got 4 hours before we need to be back on campus" Ino said checking the time.

"Sure why not" Sakura agreed, she need to do something fun right now. "I'm in" Ten Ten said "O-Ok" Hinata said. Getting everything they needed the girls walked out of the dorm unaware of all sets of the boy's eyes on them.

**BOYS POV**

"Wow its harder then I imagined to keep control, I mean everyone else yeah but around Hinata...her blood just smells so sweet" Naruto said quietly, which meant he was being serious.

"Yea I know what you mean it's a drag" Shikamaru said still staring at the dorm door. "Do you think they're the ones?" Neji asked.

"Possibly we'd have to actually drink their blood to find that out" Sasuke said from the corner of the room. All the boys' fangs lengthened at the mention of drinking the four girls and their thought turned anything but innocent.

"Judging by all our reactions we've got a good chance they're the one" Shikamaru observed drawing his fangs back.

"Maybe we should test it when they get back" Neji supplied, smirking. All the boys chuckled darkly at what would happen to the girls when they got back.

"And if we're right and they are, they're in for one hell of a time" Shikamaru said "I almost feel sorry for them, Almost" he added.

**Girls POV**

They decided to take Inos car, well more like she insisted on it but that's beside the point.

'_One thing to note- NEVER LET INO DRIVE AGAIN!' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Come on lets go into this shop" Ino successfully dragged them all into another clothes shop. She had already bought 3 bags worth of stuff. "Ino how much stuff do you need?" Ten Ten asked, getting annoyed, she quiet obviously didn't like clothes shopping as much as Ino.

"Hey, Hey how about we go get something to eat I'm starved" Sakura said trying to break up the brewing fight.

"OK carrying around all these bags wear you out" Ino said "Well they wouldn't wear you out if you didn't buy so much" Ten Ten grumbled. They decided on McDonalds because we couldn't be bothered with anything else. Surprisly they all got the same thing. A double cheeseburger meal. They all had one thing that was unique though Ino had a salad instead of chips Ten Ten had a chocolate sundae instead of her drink Hinata had a coffee in place of her drink and Sakura had one of those coke flavoured slushy's instead of her drink.

"mmmmm this tastes so nice" Ten Ten exclaimed biting into her burger. She was a fast eater unlike Hinata who was taking her time. "Mmmmm totally agree with you on that one" Sakura said taking a bite of her own burger, removing the gurkins first.

"So what do you think of our dorm, like I mean the guys" Ino said eating her salad "It could be worse" Sakura said "I mean we could have gotten disgusting or perverted people" She added "Yea your right plus they pretty good looking" Ten Ten said.

"Pretty good looking? THEY ARE HOT AS IN MELT AN ICE CUBE HOTTNESS" Ino exclaimed.

"I wonder where their from I mean they all seemed really pale now that I think back" Sakura said "T-They c-c-could b-b-e from a c-cold place" Hinata suggested. "Yea maybe your right Hinata" Sakura said.

"So Sakura your new where are you from" Ino asked "that way about 8 hours" Sakura said pointing out a direction north of where they were. (A/N-**Sorry can't really think of any places lol**)

"Why'd you decide to come here then if you live so far away" Ten Ten asked munching on a few of her chips. "Well it's my mom I didn't want to come to start off with I even had a massive fight with her about it but she went and enrolled me anyway" Sakura explained

"I sympathize with you my parents are the same they leave no room for discussion at all, their word is law and blah, blah, blah you sorta tune it out after awhile" Ino said

"Talking about family Hinata are you related to Neji by any chance? I saw you have the same eyes as him" Sakura asked

"Y-Yes me and N-Neji are cousins" Hinata replied

**NORMAL POV**

After finishing their meal and being dragged around to more clothes shops and then dragged to a few weapons shops by Ten Ten (She has some issues she is totally obsessed with weapons). They decided it was time to go it was 5.30pm and the curfew for a school night was 6.00pm. Parking and helping Ino out with her bags the girls made their way to their dorm chatting and laughing about things.

Walking into the dorm the girls noticed the guys all sitting around the table talking about something until they came in. They abruptly stopped talking and looked their way before looking back at each other and laughing about something.

Ino rolled her eyes "Men great fun but you'll never understand the species" She said. "Come on lets go dump this in my room" she added. All the girls followed her and waited for her to get her key out of her handbag.

"Damm Ino Hurry the hell up this stuff is heavy" Ten Ten all but yelled at her. "Geez cool down. Ahh found it" Ino exclaimed opening the door. We all filed in "Dump the stuff over there" Ino said pointing to an area next to a bed. Which Sakura presumed was Ino's. They all put their bags down (well the ones they'd been carrying) and turned around to face Ino.

**Boys POV**

"Ok so you all know what to do" Sasuke asked, all the boys nodded. "We need to wait until they go to bed" Shikamaru said.

"Or until they're in their room" Neji added.

"Ok so we're all set" Sasuke said "Naruto you know what you're doing" Shikamaru asked "Of course I do! I'm not stupid" Naruto said, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru all sweat dropped.

"We all know what to do if they are the ones" Neji asked, again all the boys nodded and looked at Naruto. "Humph course I know what to do. Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Normal POV**

The girls walked out of Ino and Shikamaru's room laughing "God Ino-pig you think you'd buy less stuff after how much you already have" Sakura said "Shut up Forehead just cause you don't know style and have a wardrobe the size of a peanut" Ino replied. "Why would my wardrobe be in your brain? Pig" Sakura asked, Ino fumed. Ten Ten and Hinata were giggling off to the side.

"Hey how about we watch a movie?" Ten Ten asked all the girls jumped and squealed in agreement. "What about a romance" Ino suggested.

"Nah to sappy. What about comedy" Ten Ten suggested "Nah I don't feel like that either... What about a Horror" Sakura asked. Ten Ten and Ino squealed "Its perfect" they said, Hinata just looked petrified.

"So what horror movie you wanna watch?" Ino asked "Well i have that new vampire movie that just came out '_Blood Trail'_" Sakura said. "Perfect" Ino said "I-I-I'll g-go make s-some snacks f-f-for the m-movie" Hinata stuttered. Poor thing she was getting scared just thinking about the movie.

All the girls rushed off to get changed first Sakura came out holding the DvD and wearing long black p.j trousers with a sakura blossom pattern she was wearing a white tank top to go with it. Ino was wearing blue short shorts with teddy bears on them and a light blue singlet. Ten Ten came out wearing Dark green shorts and a camo coloured singlet. Finally Hinata came out carrying the snacks she wore white p.j pants with a black singlet.

They all got themselves comfy on the couch with all the cushions around them and Sakura put the movie in. They sat there munching on popcorn and drinking soda and watching the movie. It wasn't that scary in Sakuras opinion

An hour in Hinata and Ino had their faces half in pillows screaming whenever a vampire came on the screen or something scary happened. Sakura and Ten Ten were fine, it took a lot to scare them and this movie just didn't cut it.

At the end of the movie the girls all stood up, stretched and yawned. Hinata and Ino looked absolutely terrified from the movie "Oh come on guys it's just a movie" Ten Ten said laughing slightly at Ino's face. "Yea we all know vampire and all those other mythological creatures don't exist" Sakura added.

"I don't know I mean they did look human enough on the movie, and they didn't burn in the sunlight or anything" Ino said. "Oh come on pig it's just a movie" Sakura said. "Hey did anyone see the boys go to the rooms" Ten Ten asked. "Now that you mention it yea I didn't see them wow we musta been too busy with the movie to notice" Sakura said.

"Well I don't know about you girls and forehead but I'm beat, I'm going to bed I need my beauty sleep" Ino stated waltzing off to her room. "Ohhh pig. I'm sorry it hasn't worked out so far maybe you will get lucky tonight" Sakura yelled after Ino.

"Hmph" Ino closed the door sending a glare towards Sakura. "Yea I think she's got the right idea, I'm gonna hit the hay as well" Ten Ten said "Goodnight Hinata, goodnight Sakura" she said closing her door.

"Well I'm off to bed as well see you in the morning Hinata" Sakura said "G-g-goodnight S-Sakura" Hinata called meekly closing her own door.

Walking into the room Sakura made sure to close the door quietly in case Sasuke was asleep. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth; once she was finished she walked out and was surprised to find Sasuke still awake and standing by his bed.

"Sasuke I hope we didn't keep you up" Sakura said going over to her bed.

"No. You didn't" He said from right behind her, Sakura spun around.

'_When the hell did he get behind me a second ago he was across the room'_ Sakura thought to herself

'_**Who cares he's hot'**_ Inner thought, bringing back all those disturbing images.

"You know you really shouldn't be spacing out like that not with someone more dangerous then you in the room" Sasuke whispered into her ear, Sakura shivered when he licked the shell of her ear. "You could get hurt, it would be a shame with such a beautiful blossom" Sasuke smirked.

"S-Sasuke what are y-y-you d-doing" Sakura stuttered, wide eyed. She backed away from Sasuke but every step she took back, he took a step forward. Soon she felt the edge of the bed at her knees, Sasuke came closer so their bodies were touching and pushed Sakura onto the bed.

"Hey what was that for?!" Sakura angrily said sitting up again, she didn't get very far because she was pinned to the bed by Sasuke who had crawled on top of her. He held her hands beside her face and straddled her waist. Sakura tried breaking free of his grasp but he was just too strong.

Sasuke started nipping her jaw, he then went near her ear "Will you take back what said about vampires not existing" Sasuke said "Huh what? Of course not...AHH" Sakura bit back a moan when he began sucking on her neck. Sasuke smirked when he saw her reaction.

"Well then I'll just have to prove you otherwise" Sasuke said, his breath fanning her neck and sending chills down her spine.

'_What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a complete slut! I have to get him off me' _Sakura thought

'_**Oh you may say that but you don't really want that sexy ass off us you secretly want him to ravish you till you can't walk' **_Inner thought drooling at the thought.

'_I didn't ask for your opinion' _Sakura snapped back.

"Didn't I tell you not to space out when there are more dangerous people in the room with you" Sasuke said, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. She realized what position they were in and began struggling. Trying anything to get him off her she tried to kick, scratch and bite Sasuke.

"Give up you could never hope to beat me" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura bit her lip when she realized that he was right, Sasuke was just too strong. A small bead of blood was drawn when she bit her lip too hard. She looked up at Sasuke and gasped his eyes were red and he had fangs poking out from his top lip "God..." he whispered.

He then crashed his lips onto Sakuras; he licked her bottom lip getting the blood off it. He growled deep in his chest sending vibrations through Sakuras body. She involuntarily moaned, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting more of her.

They broke apart and Sakura was gasping for breath. "You will be mine" Sasuke growled "I don't belong to anyone now GET OFF ME!" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke smirked "You don't have a choice" he said. "Like hell I don.... Ahhhh" Sakura gasped when he bit into her neck. She moaned at the pleasure going through her body and felt Sasuke smirk against her face was the last thing Sakura saw before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style, his red eyes were gone but his fangs were still lengthened from her blood. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

'_Soon blossom, soon'_ he thought smirking down at her unconscious form. Already noticing the Uchiha Fan forming on her neck. His fangs lengthened again.

'_Yes soon I will have you and no-one can stop me'_ he thought. He walked out of the room and saw the other guys there carrying the other girls the same way he was. "It looks like they were the ones after all, who would suspect we would find them all together and in a place like this" Shikamaru said.

"Yes we have finally found our mates and they won't get away" Neji said smirking darkly, looking down at the unconscious Ten Ten in his arms. All the boys chuckled. The girls were in for a shock when they woke.

**MISS ZEANA**

**THANKS FOR READING Please Review. I wanna know if I should continue this story it was just sort of an idea I've been playing around with. Tell me things I need to change or what you would like to see happen.**

**=} I'll appreciate the help.**


	2. Taken

**HEY GUYS**

**THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. IT RELLI INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I WASN'T ORIGINALLY GOING TO BUT I CHANGED MY MIND THX TO ALL REVIEWERS.**

**WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.....**

**My laptop crashed and I had to wait AGES for it to get fixed again..... I hope this chapter will make up for it and ill see if I can get the next few up as well.**

**RECAP-**

_Sasuke picked her up bridal style, his red eyes were gone but his fangs were still lengthened from her blood. Just thinking about it made his blood boil._

'_**Soon blossom, soon'**__ he thought smirking down at her unconscious form. Already noticing the Uchiha Fan forming on her neck. His fangs lengthened again._

'_**Yes soon I will have you and no-one can stop me'**__ he thought. He walked out of the room and saw the other guys there carrying the other girls the same way he was. "It looks like they were the ones after all, who would suspect we would find them all together and in a place like this" Shikamaru said._

"_Yes we have finally found our mates and they won't get away" Neji said smirking darkly, looking down at the unconscious Tenten in his arms. All the boys chuckled. The girls were in for a shock when they woke._

**CHAPTER 2-**

"Talking"

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thoughts'_

Sakura stirred, she was very comfortable and very warm at the moment. It was a minute before Sakura groaned and blinked her eyes open.

She sat up and looked at her surroundings the room was huge she was in a huge king sized bed with dark blue (Sapphire blue mix between black and blue depending on what light you're in) sheets and black pillows. There was a desk of to the corner and a few couches around the edge of the room. The walls were a dark blue with a strange sort of fan painted on the wall above the bed.

'_Oh my god! What the hell am I doing looking around for I need to get out of here'_ Sakura thought, frustrated with herself for being distracted so easily.

'_I hope nothing happened to TenTen, Ino and Hinata. If the bastard's (a.k.a-Sasuke) touched them I'll kill him'_

'_**Or you'll let sexy, vampire hottiness ravish you till you can't walk. Yummy!' **_

'_I don't have time for you now.... hey who the hells side are you on? And puh-lease you think I buy that vampire crap? He probably just has his teeth filed or something. FREAK!'_

Shoving Inner in a little box in the corner of her mind Sakura looked around a bit more, looking for a way to escape. Sakura could see three doors leading out of the room

'_One of those has to lead out of here'_ Sakura thought, getting up and heading for the closest door. Opening the door Sakura found nothing more than a closet.

'_**Pfft closet this is like a room on its own' **_inner Sakura decided to voice her opinion, silently Sakura agreed with her.

'_This place must be a fricken mansion if the closets this size' _Sakura thought. Closing the door she made her way to the next door. Grabbing the handle she opened the door.

Sakura gasped, she had just walked into what was possibly the most gorgeous bathroom ever. Instead of those annoying white tiles everywhere the tiles were dark blue and black.

'_He seems to like the colour's blue and black'_ Sakura thought with amusement. There was a shower to her right; a bath was in the far right corner '_more like a swimming pool'_ Sakura thought. The bath could probably fit about 5 people in it easily. To her left there was a door (which she presumed led to the toilet and across the whole left side of the room beside that was a mirror and a counter running the length of the wall. (Like u see in public toilet you know how they have the mirror halfway from the top down the wall and a counter the rest of the way, imagine that). The counter was one of those grey/black/white speckled ones.

"Wow" Sakura whispered walking into the middle of the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she only just realized that her clothing had changed she wasn't in her anymore she was in a dark blue old style kimono it was cut in a wide V to show off most of her shoulders and neck. Long sleeves only just let her fingertips show from the bottom. It had a fog pattern that crept around the kimono stopping at the middle it was mixes between greys and whites. A black obi held it together.

Unknown to her a smirking figure was leaning against the bathroom door frame. In one swift motion he was behind her arms wrapped around her staring at their reflection in the mirror **(in my story vampires don't have that whole no reflection thing or burning in the sun thing. There are other things but there a secret you'll just have to read to find out)**.

"You like it?" He said his cool breath hitting the back of her neck. "Umm...Ahhh..." Sakura stuttered.

'_**Now is not a good time to be losing yourself get a grip girl'**_Inner Sakura encouraged her. Sakura agreed with inner and decided to take action. "HEY! Who do you think you are?! **LET ME GO!**" Sakura screamed at him, Sasukes only response was to tighten his hold on the struggling girl.

"No" was his simple reply, smirking into her neck. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Sakura yelled still trying to get hold of his hold.

"It means no I won't let you go" He said.

Sakura was fuming how dare he. He was already pushing was too many buttons as it is with the whole biting and kidnapping thing. Sakura must have voiced her thought because she felt rather then heard his chuckle "But my dearest you belong to me now so I can do anything I want"

"Excuse me! I _don't belong _to _anyone"_ Sakura seethed emphasizing the word 'anyone'.

"Oh but you do" he said of his arms travelling up to her right shoulder before slipping his fingers inside and getting the offending material off her shoulder. There on her right shoulder was a mark, one you could mistake for a tattoo... a little fan **(Uchiha Fan). **"This proves_your_** mine**" he said tightening his grip.

"Excuse me! I don't know what you've done but that little mark does not prove I'm yours" Sakura said, she could barely move because of the tight grip he had on her.

"Actually yes it does, it means it have claimed you, you are mine and no one else can touch you but me" He growled the last part, his eyes flashing red for a second and his fangs lengthening.

Sakura paled _'Shit! He wasn't joking about the vampire thing'_

'_What to do? What to do? What to do? Shit out of all the people out their pretending to be vampires and kidnapping people I had to get the one who was actually a fucking vampire! Shit' _Sakura panicked what the hell was she meant to do?

Sasuke used the time she was preoccupied thinking to lightly start sucking on her neck, Sakura shuddered and moaned lightly when he scraped his fangs across her mark. She clamped her mouth shut and blushed pink across her nose.

Sakura was scolding herself _'how the hell can I let him get a reaction out of me so easily'._

"Your mark is the most sensitive spot on your body and it will only react to my touch" he explained, scraping his fangs over her mark again to emphasise his point. Sakura shuddered again but refrained from moaning as another wave of pleasure shot through her body.

"You will be mine soon, and you will not stay human. I will not stand for it since it took so long to find you" Sasuke said

"Ahhh... wait what! I don't want to be a vamp....ahhhh" Sakura moaned as he bit down on her neck again, not breaking the skin but enough to leave a mark. "You will" Sasuke stated simple as if he were royalty and must be obeyed no matter what.

"Who...ahhhh....the hell do you...mmmm.....think you are royalty...ahhhh" Sakura tried her best not to moan but it didn't do any good. He moved from her neck to her shoulder nipping, biting and licking the sensitive skin. Sasuke smirked "You catch on fast" he said.

"Wait! W-what? A-a-are y-you s-s-saying your s-s-s-seriously royalty...ahhhh... would you quit it" Sakura stuttered. "Yes I am the prince of all vampires and no I don't think I will" Sasuke smirked as she paled even more.

'_Shitshitshitshit! That means he's got every vampire under his control and he's probably one of the most powerful as well FUCKING HELL IT JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER DOESN'T IT!' _She thought to herself getting herself more and more panicked.

"So you're the most powerful vampire around?" Sakura asked "Yes closely followed by the Hyuuga, Naruto and Shikamaru if he weren't so dam lazy" He replied still more interested in her neck. He wouldn't draw blood because that would probably cause him to take her right then and there. It's not that he wouldn't, Sasuke smirked no he would enjoy doing _**that**_ with her but he didn't have the time. Sakura wriggled around in the most delicious way for him, she gasped "You mean Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru as in our dorm-mates" She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

'_What if they're vampires too? They might have Tenten, Hinata and Ino! God I hope their ok' _

Sasuke must have noticed her inner struggle "Relax. Yes it is them; your friends are in good hands with my friends. They wouldn't harm their future mates" He said.

"Relax, relax, _**Relax!**_ How am I supposed to relax when my friends are god knows where with your vampire buddies" Sakura screeched, Sasuke merely shrugged finding more interesting in going back to sucking on Sakuras neck.

With one last lick he let go of Sakura and stepped back. Sakura turned around to look at him; she'd rather have him in her eyesight then behind her. Her eyes alert on him in case he tried anything. He was there just standing casually in the same dark blue polo and black jeans smirking at her.

"As much as I would like to continue this, there are other things that require my attention, feel free to explore the castle, I suggest you _**do not**___go out of the castle" Sasuke stated "If you attempt to run away I _**will **_find you and I _**will **_bring you back whether you like it or not" he said.

"I'm not scared of you" Sakura hissed attempting to bare her own teeth at him. Sasuke merely chuckled at her actions "If you were a vampire I'd take that as disobedience or a threat and you'd be punished" he said "and as a mate I'd take it you were either angry or playing games both wouldn't go down well with you"

Fear flashed through Sakuras eyes before she composed herself "I told you I'm not scared of you I can handle a little pain" she said trying to sound brave. "There are other ways to punish people that don't involve torture" Sasuke said smirking, running one of his cool fingers down her cheek, her neck and across her collarbone. The smirk slid off his face "I wouldn't recommend doing that when you're a vampire it might have consequences you don't like" He said smirking again.

With that he left, not another word he just disappeared. Sakura turned back to the mirror, looking at herself.

Her clothes slightly ruffled and off her right shoulder, her hair messed up, red marks littering her neck and collarbone and a blush spread across her face. It looked like she had just had sex to be honest. "Umm....ahhh what just happened?" Sakura asked herself confused.

'_There is no way I'm becoming his mate, neither with the girls. We'll get out of here somehow' _

'_**What are you doing just doing standing around use this chance while he's gone to escape and if he finds you before you can get out... well he told you to explore why not take advantage'**_

'_You've actually had a smart idea'_ Sakura mused

'_**Yea I kno..... Hey I have smart ideas all the time!' **_Inner shouted at Sakura

Sakura fixed up her clothes and hair as best she could and failing to hide the red marks and her _**mark**_. The kimono was specifically designed to be almost of the shoulder so it was cut in a wide V shape showing the tops of her shoulders halfway and a bit of her collarbone. Therefore trying to hide _**all**_ of her marks was impossible.

Sakura ran out of the bathroom and headed for the last door she hadn't tried opening it she found herself in a hallway.

One hour later Sakura was walking around completely lost. She had yet to find any of her friends or even the exit. She had met a few vampires that from the way they were dressed Sakura could tell they were servants of some sort. They all looked at her before their eyes widened and they scurried away **(A/N- hehehe love that word scurried, just like the word confuzzled –would never use it in a story unless it was a humour one lol) **away. Sakura only guessed it was because of _his mark_.

It kept everyone away from her so she wasn't complaining, for now.

10 minutes later Sakura was still walking around completely lost, she wouldn't even be able to find her way back to the room she was in to start with.

"SAKURA!" a voice called out from behind her. Sakura immediately twirled and looked for the person who called her name.

**Tenten**! 

"Tenten?" Sakura questioned, said person ran up to her. "Sakura dang they got you too" Tenten cussed "Yea I was thinking if they got you, Ino and Hinata. Have you seen them?" Sakura asked.

"No. Mr. High- mighty- vampire didn't let me go until 20 minutes ago and since then I've been walking around trying to find someone or at least the exit" Tenten said

"Yea I know what you mean I've been walking around for an hour now and I'm completely lost. Plus the servants have all been looking at me weird and running off like I have the plague" Sakura said

"Yea every time I tried to ask them something they all looked like a deer caught in headlights and ran away" Tenten said. Just then Sakura noticed she wore something similar to her. A green/brown mix kimono that reached the floor and had a picture of a forest at the hem with a few stray birds on the upper part, a dark brown obi tied it together. Also unlike Sakuras, Tenten's didn't have sleeves it had two straps that crossed over and circled her neck leaving a teardrop shape right at the start of her cleavage.

"He changed you too huh?" Sakura said "Oh yea I woke up in this fucking bastard thinks he can change me while I'm not conscious and get away with it" Tenten growled.

Sakura also spied just like her, just above the collarbone a little to the side of her neck a mark. Tentens was different however; hers was the ying-yang symbol **(A/N- If you don't know what it is its kind of sad look, it up on Google. It's that circle with half black, half white. In the black half there's a white dot and in the white half there's a black dot)**

"So he put a mark on you too" Sakura stated pointing at Tentens mark "Yea it's a pain and when he touches it its lik....." Tenten trailed off, beet red from embarrassment. Sakura laughed "Yea I know what you mean" Sakura said saving Tenten the embarrassment.

"You wanna go look for the others?" Tenten asked.

"Yea if they've got both of us, they've got them as well, plus Sasuke did say something like that" Sakura replied.

"Which way should we go now?" Tenten asked "I mean there's a path forwards, to the left and to the right. We can disregard the one we came from" Tenten said.

"I say we go left, I've always had a good feeling about left for some reason, don't ask me why" Sakura said looking at Tenten who was making a '_What-the-hell'_ face. Just as Sakura and Tenten turned left and started walking something ran into them. Or something's.... knocking them both over.

Tenten and Sakura groaned in pain. "Tenten, Sakura? OMG it is you we we're just looking for you. I mean me and Hinata here, guys we're so glad you're alright. They didn't do anything to you did they? If they did I'd go up there and kick all there asses till they couldn....." "Ino enough we get the picture." Sakura muffled voice came from underneath them.

"INO GET OFF US" Tenten roared pushing the obnoxious blonde off her. Once they were all on their feet Sakura took time to see that like them Ino and Hinata had different clothes on and that their mark was clearly shown.

Ino's was a mix of purples, dark purple being the base and lighter purples made a flowery pattern across the whole thing a plum coloured sash held it together. It was knee length like Sakuras but unlike hers it had straps and separate sleeves. The sleeves were long and fell past her hands. Inos mark was clearly visible: a black figure eight.

Hinata's Was white, maybe a very pale blue if you looked very closely. It fell to the floor and had long sleeves that went almost past her fingertips but not quite. It fell more off the right shoulder slightly so that her mark was visible something that looked like a swirl with squiggly lines coming off it. **(The Uzumaki symbol)** It had a few orangey/brown leaves at the bottom of her kimono creeping up the left a bit but other than that it was plain. It was held together by a pale yellow obi.

"So they marked you too?" Tenten asked pointing at each of their marks and successfully breaking Sakura from her train of thoughts.

"Yea, and that nonsense Shikamaru was sprouting about us being their mates...pfft hardly likely I don't care if he is god I still wouldn't go for a lazy ass like him" Ino Said

"Ummm I T-Th-Think N-Naruto I-I-Isn't so –bad, h-he's v-v-very sweet" Hinata stuttered, a small blush across her cheeks.

"OMG Hinata that's exactly what they want you to think" Ino practically shouted at the girl.

"I-It is?" asked Hinata

"Of course it is when am I ever wrong?" Ino stated all three of her friend's just sweat dropped.

"Just ignore her Hinata, we need to think of a way to get out of here, we need to get away from here as fast as possible who knows when they'll be back and when the next time is that we are all let out on our own" Sakura said.

"Um-m-m....?" Hinata stuttered "Yes Hinata, you have an idea?" TenTen asked.

"Ummm w-well N-N-Naruto d-did say something a-about Th-them all l-leaving t-tonight f-for s-something" Hinata said her face red because everyone's eye were on her.

"Hinata that's GREAT!" Ino shouted jumping Hinata. "Ino get off Hinata, but your right we can use this information to our advantage" Tenten said grabbing the back of Inos Kimono and hauling her off Hinata.

"We should look around now and get a feel for the place and also get a picture for the layout of this place, from what I've seen this place is massive" Sakura suggested.

"Yea your right plus if they leave we need every minute to get away, I saw how fast Neji was its scary" Tenten said shuddering.

"And that means we need to get away far enough so they can't track our scents.... I think, can vampires do that?" Ino said, everyone just looked at Ino with a '_**What-the-fuck' **_face on.

"Ino you said something smart" Tenten stated still staring at Ino "Yea I kno.....HEY!" Ino shouted (again).

"But she's right, who knows how long it will take us to get away far enough so they can't track us" Sakura said worry showing in her face.

"Don't worry Sakura we'll get out of here. I promise" Tenten said hugging Sakura "Let's go we don't know when they'll be back to pick us up" She added.

**With the boys- **

The boys were sitting around a rectangular table discussing about the events of the following night.

"How do you think they're going?" Neji asked

"Fine, they've probably found each other by now" Shikamaru answered, his head resting on his arms on the table in front of him.

"Hn true, we can't let them stay with each other for too long they might make escape plans" Sasuke said.

"True and we wouldn't want that, not considering how long it took to find them" Neji said.

"WE'LL LET'S GO FIND THEM!" Naruto yelled, before anyone could stop him he raced out of the room.

Nobody told the idiot that they didn't need to _find_ them, because their marks will instinctively tell them where the girls (their girl) are.

"Dobe" Sasuke said "Hey I heard that TEME!" Naruto's voice rang through the room. Sasuke just smirked.

"Well come on we should go to, there's only an hour till we need to leave and I want to spend some time with Tenten first" Neji smirked, fangs lengthening.

Sasuke and Shikamaru agreed, all 3 boys got up and followed Naruto- though at a slower pace.

3 hours now they've searched the place they found a library, what looked like a training room and a whole bunch of rooms with nothing in them.

They found the Exit after some searching and recorded it into their memories, they would have to remember how to get their perfectly if they would have enough time to escape.

Lastly they came across a weapons room.

"We need to remember where this is, it could come in handy at some point" Sakura said lifting a Katana and pulling it from its black sheath. The silver of the blade glinted along the edge, looking as beautiful as it would be deadly. There was a small blue gem in the shape of an oval at the base of the blade. Overall it was beautifully made.

'_Nice the balance is perfect and the sharpness of the blade is astounding'_ Sakura thought to herself. She looked around and saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten looking at a particular weapon like she was.

Tenten was looking at a pair of Sais, each elegantly made with a little white gem in each handle. Ino was looking at a glaive; it was of a spear make one and stood taller than her. It had a black curved blade on the end, just before the blade started was a little green gem. Hinata on the other hand was looking at something much more subtle, it was a pale blue fan (Japanese ones) with all shades of blue and white riveting across it. Its edge was sharp though and could probably kill someone just as easily as her Katana could. On the handle (the bit down the bottom where it opens and closes) was a little pale orange gem.

"These Sais are awesome, they're in perfect condition" Tenten said "Yea same here with this Katana" Sakura replied "what about you Ino? Hinata?" she asked.

"I don't know it feels like it was made for me" Ino whispered, she gentle put the Glaive back where it was. "I feel the same way for this fan" Hinata said putting the fan down. Everyone stared at her "Hinata...."Ino said.

"What?" Hinata asked "You didn't stutter Hinata" Sakura said. Ino was now hugging Hinata and telling her how proud she was.

"I FOUND THEM GUYS" the girls heard an obnoxiously loud voice outside the door.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, the door burst open and Naruto bounced in. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed in after. Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke remembering that morning. He saw her blush and gave her a self satisfied smirk.

"We're going to take you back to our rooms now" Neji stated, in Sakuras opinion he looked almost as cold and dangerous as Sasuke.

Hinata, then Ino and lastly Tenten were taken until it was only her and Sasuke left in the. Sakura tensed ready for anything, suddenly Sasuke was gone.

'_Shit where'd he go?' _Sakura thought eyes flicking back and forth. Cold arms wrapped around her from behind. "No need to be so tense, I'm not going to do anything. Yet" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered as she felt his breath hit her ear sending Goosebumps down her spine.

'_**Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy' **_inner Sakura yelled at her.

There was a gentle breeze and suddenly Sakura was lying down on the bed where she woke up, she started to sit up but something landed on her pinning her down. Her arms pinned by her head and her body being kept down by someone else's.

Sakura looked up and gasped. Sasuke was looking at her but he looked different, his eyes were crimson red and he had two long curved fangs that extended from under his top lip. Sakura struggled no way was she going down without a fight.

Sasukes eyes flashed possessively, he tightened his grip making Sakura struggle harder. Sasuke hissed and bared his fangs at her "stay still" he said.

"Not a chance" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. Something flashed in the corner of her eye, she turned to look. Taking advantage of her distraction Sasuke latched onto her neck, sucking and biting. Sakura was able to hold her tongue until her got to her mark, Sasuke bit on it and lightly scraped his fangs across it. Sakura was overwhelmed she let out a long moan; she clamped her mouth shut a scarlet blush painted her cheeks.

'_I hate that stupid mark' _She thought bitterly to herself.

"You cannot resist" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear "You know you can't why try" he said nibbling on her mark, it wasn't a question.

Sakura involuntarily arched into him making him smirk against her neck, she didn't want to believe his words but he was right; she could feel herself getter wetter by the second.

"I-I-I..." Sakura started "I-I try because even if I can't win I'll still make your life difficult" She said.

"Hmmm" he said looking at her "I love a woman who puts up a fight it makes it more fun. Don't _**you **_think" he said nibbling on her ear.

Sakura felt a prick in her neck, but it only lasted for a second before there was overwhelming pleasure. It was so intense it felt as though she threatened to explode, it didn't help that Sasuke was on top of her.

She arched into him and moaned trying to relieve some of the pressure. She kept moaning until she thought she would explode. Suddenly something inside her snapped, she moaned at the feel and collapsed onto the bed.

Sasuke removed his fangs from her with a slick sound retracting them back. He licked up any last remains of blood on her neck. He fell down onto his side and pulled Sakura to his chest. Sakura looked up into his eyes and saw they weren't red and more.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked still shaken. Sasuke smirked at her "My inner demon came out to play" he said "Inner what?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed "My Inner demon, its still me just in 2nd stage demon form. That's why I said not to bare your teeth, if you did that to me when I was in that state I would take it as disobedience and that my dominance was being questioned." He explained "although I wouldn't do it anyway, my natural instincts screamed at me to take you and show you who's dominant when you did it earlier.... although fell free to if you really want" Sasuke smirked and Sakura flushed crimson again.

Sasuke moved his arms from around her and stood up. Looking down at her disshelved form feeling quite proud of himself. "Me and the others need to go out, we will not return until late tonight if not early tomorrow morning" He said.

"But..." Sakura started "Hush" he said laying one finger on her lips "we'll finish this when I get back, I promise you, you won't leave this room for a week" towards the end he was whispering in her ear. Sakura shivered at the implied meaning and couldn't help getting wet at his words. Sasuke sniffed the air and smirked "It seems like you can't wait"

"I'll see you again later" He said walking out of the door.

Sakura was breathing heavily '_Did he just smell my arousal?'_ "Anyway it doesn't matter I need to find the girls as soon as possible. Sakura rearranged her clothes and rushed out of the same door Sasuke had left through minutes earlier.

Sakura ran until she saw the exit, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were already waiting.

"Finally you made it, come on lets go we don't have much time" Ino said "who knows what they'll do if they find us escaping" she continued. All the girls shivered at the thought.

Opening the door they walked out ready to run at the signal. It was now or never, who knew if they could get another chance like this.

Silently they slipped out through the garden and the metal gates off on their way home, they didn't know where it was but they would find it eventually. The only thing they knew for sure was that now they'd escaped they had to do everything in their power to stay hidden; if they got caught it was over. Now they had to run and keep running, if they didn't they would be caught and if they were caught they were screwed.

So they will keep running to stay out of the grasp of the vampires.

**THAT'S 1000 words longer then I usually write my chapters.... I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR NOT UPDATING BUT AS I SAID....circumstances out of my control.**

**READENJOYREVIEW ^_^**

**Man for awhile I sort of lost inspiration but it's now 12.04 and luckily a weekend tommoz. So yay. Hope u like this story.... if anyone wants me to write a story or one-shot for them all they have to do is give me an anime, pairing and genre (angst ect.) and ill see what I can do.**


	3. Escape

**IM TRYING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP FAST TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES.**

**I FOGOT TO DO THIS BEFORE BUT-**

_**I do not own any of the characters used in this (except for my own made up ones ^_^) all rights of ownership of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OK**

**So **

**Read ENJOY Review ^_^**

**REVIEWS- THANKYOU TO ALL REVIEWS, SORRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION YOURS IT MEANT YOU REVIWED AFTER I WROTE THIS CHAPTER.**

**Mikohoshina- **_I don't know how you got confused it says at the end of chapter 1 that the mark forms on her neck. If something confused you please tell me because then I'll alter my writing to make it less confusing._

**KageSakura1982- **_Thankyou. I love that you love my story; I hope you'll continue to read it. I lost ideas for this story for a while but now that I've got another chapter up ideas are flowing back I don't know which ones to use lol. Thank you for your review_

**IM SORRY IF MY WRITING GOES DOWN THE DRAIN IN THIS STORY.**

**On WITH THE STORY-**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Flashbacks/Recap_

**Recap-**

_Opening the door they walked out ready to run at the signal. It was now or never, who knew if they could get another chance like this._

_Silently they slipped out through the garden and the metal gates off on their way home, they didn't know where it was but they would find it eventually. The only thing they knew for sure was that now they'd escaped they had to do everything in their power to stay hidden; if they got caught it was over. Now they had to run and keep running, if they didn't they would be caught and if they were caught they were screwed._

_So they will keep running to stay out of the grasp of the vampires._

**Chapter 3-**

**This Chapter is basically just how they got away I'll add more if I'm feeling nice..... If not you'll just have to wait-**

"Tenten get up you'll be late.... again!" A female's voice disturbed the silence. "Yea, yea don't get a sword stuck in your ass" Said girl replied.

"Why you...."

"Ino cut it out, Tenten she's right you're going to be late" Another voice came onto the scene.

"Yea your right Sakura, well I'm gunna go take a shower" The girl called Tenten said.

'_God I'm having to break up their fight all the time now aren't I' _Sakura thought to herself. True it had only been three months since Tenten, Ino, Hinata and her had made a break for it and run away from the vampire that wanted them to be their mates. The girls marks are mostly still, though sometimes they will feels tingles running through them from their marks or other times it will pain them to the point that it has them gasping for breath.

Indeed Sakura could remember that day clearly, or she should say night. The boys had gone out, they hadn't expected it coming. Sakura would bet her left leg that the boys were furious now and desperately looking for them.

'_Serves them right if they think they can do whatever they want with us' _she thought looking out the window of the apartment where they lived with a smug smirk on her face.

_**Flashback**_

_It was in a forest soft padding of feet and the occasional snap of a twig. Harsh breathing was heard and the occasional muffled down cry along with the ripping of fabric._

_The girls ran, they had been running for about half an hour now non-stop. They had to if they wanted to put enough distance in between them and the guys. "Sakura I can't, if can't run anymore" Ino said bending over her hands on her knees panting harshly. Sakura panicked, they couldn't stop now._

"_If you can't run then let's walk but we need to keep moving" Sakura said, eyes flicking side to side constantly on the lookout._

"_Come on Ino I'll help" Tenten said taking Inos arm and slinging it around her shoulder for support "Thanks Ten" Ino replied. Sakura walked over and took Inos other arm, slinging it around her shoulder as Tenten had._

_It took them another hour by foot till they reached the edge of the forest. Their clothing ripped and torn from branches. Cuts bleeding freely hair messed with leaves and twigs through it, shoes long gone. They stumbled out onto a road exhausted._

"_I say we go left" Sakura suggested "You and your left seriously" Tenten rolled her eyes but they went left without arguing. 10 minutes walking down the road they heard a motor coming. They looked back and saw it was only a farmer in his rusted blue truck. A small mess of hay on the back of his truck._

_As soon as the truck got close enough Tenten called for it to stop and waved her hands. The farmer slowed to a halt and peered at the girls through his wound down window. _

"_What can I do you for" he said gruffly, speaking in a thick country accent. "Please mister me and my friends need to get to the next town as fast as we can" Hinata said_

"_We've already been walking for hours please help us" Ino said tearing up. Ok maybe Ino had been over exaggerating but they were beat. It was only will power keeping them standing up and walking. _

_The farmer looked on in pity "Alright but you'll ave to ride in tha back, there ain't nuf space in tha front for all yous" He said._

"_Thankyou thankyou we can't tell you how much we appreciate it" Inos eyes sparkled in gratitude._

_One by one all of the girls said thankyou and got on the back of the car __**(A/N- Its one of those animal transporting trucks. With two seats in the front and a platform with a stop around it for the back)**__ it was a bit cold when the farmer started driving again but they got used to it._

Sakura remember they said the wind wasn't cold back then but in truth she had been freezing. The farmer was so nice letting them ride with him, Ino had been on the verge of collapsing when he came along and the rest of them weren't far off. Sakura didn't want to think what would have happened if the farmer hadn't come along. She shivered.

'_We would probably be back in __**their**__ grasp' _She thought vehemently.

'_**Who knew the guy was actually a vampire though, I thought they didn't exist' **_Inner Sakura came out.

'_Hmmmm I seriously thought he was joking when he said it the first and second times, it took seeing him red eyed with fangs to actually believe him fully' _she said to inner.

'_**You're just lucky you got away, I mean did you see how fast they were and remember he could smell you were turned on by his words. He's probably really strong as well'**_ Inner said

Sakura blushed at the memory; it was minutes before they escaped.

_**Flashback**_

_The farmer stopped the truck only Tenten was awake watching over the others. They had been driving for about an hour and half she guessed. The farmer opened the door and came around to the back. Tenten shook the others awake "Guys wake up, come on" slowly one by one they opened their eyes._

_Sakura yawned "Are we there?" She asked._

"_Not quite miss, I can't take yous furtha den this, my 'ouse is dat way" he said pointing down a road they had completely missed that lead of toward the right._

"_But if ya keeps on walkin' up dis road yous'll reach town ins about 15 minutes" He said._

_The girls got off the back of the truck and thanked the farmer for his help, he said it was nothing and got in the truck. The girls watched the truck disappear down the road. Without the trucks lights there they had only the full moon to guide them._

_They did as they were told and walked down the road pretty soon true to his word the town came into view._

Sakura walked over to the window and sat on the ledge '_I remember Ino had blisters, now when you think back the tantrum she threw was actually kinda funny' _She thought to herself.

_**Flashback**_

_In town they found a kind lady who insisted that they stay at her house. Sakura thanked her but told her they wouldn't be staying longer than a few hours. The woman insisted they stay the night but the girls refused saying they urgent matters in the next village._

"_But the next village is an hour and a half walk, you need to stay the night and replenish your strength" the old woman cried._

_The girls rejected saying it was very important for them to be there as soon as possible. The old lady then said if they weren't going to stay the night they would at least some of her soup, taking no arguments the lady got to work in the kitchen._

"_It's been about 3 or so hours since we left and we're only in the first village, I say it's about midnight now. If we're lucky they won't notice we're missing for another 2-3 hours maybe more" Tenten whispered to the others._

"_If we stay for an hour and replenish our energy and sleep a bit we can get there hopefully before they notice we're missing" Sakura whispered back, mindful of the old lady in the next room._

_They all agreed on the plan and as soon as they had eaten they lay down to sleep asking the old lady to wake them up in an hour._

_**1 and half hours later**_

_Sakura woke to a gentle prodding "Wake up" she heard. She blinked her eyes open and stretched to get rid of the sleepiness._

'_An hour is defiantly not long enough, but it'll do at least now I don't feel like I'm going to drop dead' Sakura thought to herself. She looked to the other girls who were stretching and rubbing their like she was. _

"_I let you sleep an extra half hour, you all looked exhausted" the old lady explained, alarm and panic went through Sakura. She knew the other girls felt it to, half an hour could mean they could get caught again. They had to leave, NOW!_

_Sakura looked over to Tenten and nodded; they thanked the lady for letting them stay and filed out the door. Sakura was last and just as she was about to go the old lady gripped her wrist._

_A package was shoved into Sakuras hands. The lady explained it was food for on the way there. Sakura thanked her giving her a hug which the old lady returned smiling._

_Leaving she ran to catch up with her friends. Ino enquired about the package, Sakura said the old lady had held her back and given it to her. "The old lady said it was food for the walk" Sakura explained._

_An hour later Hinata's stomach growled, all the girls except Hinata laughed. They asked if she wanted something to eat. She shook her head saying no she could last until the village...until her stomach growled again. Hinata went beet red and mumbled something incoherent to the other girls._

_Sakura laughed and told them all to stop for a minute. She opened the package the old lady had given her. _

_It was a whole bunch of rice balls!_

_Sakura handed one out to everyone. As she went to go grab one herself her hand hit something that clinked. Surprised Sakura looked and pulled out a small pouch, shaking it she found it clinked some more._

"_Whats that" Ino had asked pointing to the bag "I don't know" Sakura replied. She opened the bag and gasped. The other girls hearing her gasp turned to her, Ino took the bag away from Sakura and had a look. Her face grew pale "wow" was all she muttered. Tenten and Hinata also had a look their eyes going wide._

_In the little bag there were 4 wads of cash. One for each they presumed "Oh man I should have never take the package" Sakura wailed "Relax Sak its only 150 in each wad, by the look of her house and jewels she could afford it" Tenten said grabbing one of the wads and tucking it in a hidden pocket in her kimono._

_The others quickly followed her example and started walking again. The rice balls were soon gone now that there was no threat of starvation; they could always buy something in the next village._

Sakura heard the shower turn off and knew Tenten had finished her shower. "Breakfast is finished come on we've all got to leave soon or we'll _all _be late" Hinata called out to everyone.

Slowly Sakura made her way from the window to the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the chairs surrounding the table.

_**Flashback**_

_Finally somewhere they could stay, they had finally rented an apartment in one of the bigger towns. _**(I don't want to use any ****specific ****place names in this fic if you want place names just sort of add them while you're reading) **

_It was already furnished so they didn't have to do anything about furniture either. The place was perfect, and it could fit all of them comfortably._

'_That's how we got to where we are now'_ Sakura thought idly as a plate with bacon, eggs, fried onion and toast was set in front of her. She gave a huge smile to Hinata "Thankyou I don't know how you do it I could never cook like this" Sakura complimented, Hinata blushed bright red and mumbled a thanks under her breath.

Sakura dug in; if Ino and Tenten weren't here to enjoy it they were missing out. "Hey Sakura good morning" Ino said coming into the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. "Mornin' Ino. How's work going?" Sakura asked after she swallowed. By now Ino, Tenten and Hinata were digging into their food as well.

"You know its ok, could be worse" Ino replied.

After they had rented the place they had decided against going back to school, they would be too easy to track then. So they took separate jobs, plus it payed for the apartment they were in.

Hinata went and worked as an assistant at a veterinary clinic. She had always loved animals and doing that job brought her so much happiness.

Tenten became a martial arts teacher, having already gotten her black belt. (Probably while she was still in the womb was Sakuras opinion) And it was a passion for her, besides weapons.

Ino became a flight sales clerk. She loved the job because there always interesting people to talk to and the breaks were huge. (Not that they were breaks but Ino just called them that because they didn't do anything except answer phones when people didn't come in anyway.

Sakura found someone willing to teach her medicine. She worked part time for the old woman in her hospital. Helping with checking pulses and moving patients and so forth.

Looking at her watch Sakura saw 7:40am "I better go guys I'll be late if I don't leave now" Sakura said running upstairs to get changed. She put on a white blouse and dark blue blouse like pants with black shoes. She grabbed her coat, keys and wallet and was out the door yelling a 'bye' to everyone.

Walking would only take her ten minutes, she was lucky when she found the place was only a short distance away. Walking she put her black coat on because the wind was chilly.

Sakura suddenly shivered, it felt as though she were being watched. She stopped and looked around there were quite a few people walking to work at this time.

'_Get a grip there's a lot of people walking here same as you it's probably just one of them and I'm getting paranoid'_ She thought firmly to herself.

'_There's no way __**they're **__here' _she thought, she nodded and kept walking to the hospital. Suddenly her mark went all tingly. Sakura eyes widened '_Calm down, calm down' _she told herself '_it happens form time to time, it's nothing new just calm down'_ Sakura calmed herself down and continued on her way.

The whole way until she entered the hospital she felt as if she were being watched, and her mark prickled. When she entered she had a brief break of the feeling before it came back and it was doubled.

"Hello Mizu" Sakura greeted the woman at the counter, clocking herself in. "Hello Sakura, I believe patient 3 in room 34 insist on you being his nurse" Mizu told her.

Sakura chuckled and putting her coat and other items in the lockers provided for them. "I'll get onto it right away" she said to Mizu after putting on her white nurse's coat and pinning her I.D tag on the front.

_**Unknown**_

"It's her" A voice said "Can we be sure?" another asked

"Of course, it can only work when she's close enough and it is" The voice replied.

"Do you think she'll lead us to the others?" Another voice entered the scene "Eventually, yes. We just have to wait, she would not tell us anything if we appeared before her now" the same voice from before answered.

"Great I can't wait to see them" A fourth voice came from behind them.

"Be patient we'll see them soon enough" the first voice said.

One by one the figures melted back into the darkness, following the girl to wherever her destination was.

_**Sakura**_

"Ummmf" Sakura said as she fell onto the chair. "Take that much out of you did he?" A nurse name Kiru asked Sakura. "Yea, there was always something he wanted. That made me late for practice and put me behind on my charts" Sakura replied closing her eyes. She was exhausted; the man in room 34 had asked so much of her. When she finally explained she had lessons to go to and other patients to attend to he looked guilty.

He'd said she was just so nice unlike many of the other nurses who really couldn't care if patients were hungry, thirsty or need to go to the bathroom. Sakura smiled and told him it was alright, she also told him she would recommend a nurse for him for when she was unable to.

"Nothing to be done I suppose, it is annoying with patients like that though" Kiru said standing up and grabbing her clipboard "I still have to check on the elderly woman in room 16 I'll talk to you later Sakura" She said before leaving Sakura sitting by herself.

"Hmmm I'm going to clock out now, I'm exhausted" Sakura said before grabbing her clipboard and heading off in the direction of the exit.

"Hey Mizu, working late again" Sakura asked as she signed out. "Yea they need extra staff plus the pays good so what can I say, going home already? It isn't like you to leave early usually we have to force you out" Mizu said chuckling.

Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her lips "Yea but today I'm exhausted, I'm going to go home and fall straight onto my bed" Sakura said.

"That tired eh?" Mizu said writing out some papers and signing them "Yea the guy in room 34 really did a number, but all he wants is someone to talk to so I don't blame him" Sakura said stretching her back.

"Your too nice for your own good sometimes you know that Sakura" Mizu said without looking up from her papers.

"Well I better go before I fall asleep here" Sakura joked.

"You could always use the beds here, you know you're welcome too since you help out a lot" Mizu said grabbing a new stack of papers for her to read over, putting the old pile in a black folder and storing it on the shelves behind her.

"Nah I feel much more comfortable in my own bed, plus it isn't that far" Sakura said grabbing her stuff out of the locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sakura" Mizu called out to her just as she was going through the exit, Sakura waved her hand and shouted a bye back before setting off for home.

_**Unknown**_

"This is taking way too long for me" one voice said "be patient if you go to her now you'll never learn where the others are" another voice said, his eyes leaving the girl in question for a second to look at the first person before flicking straight back.

"No it's the right idea, we have to wait" another voice said "Easy for you both to say" the first voice intervened.

"No they're right we have to wait like they said, plus if you screw this up we won't thank you for it" a fourth voice stated lazily.

They all turned back to the woman they were watching to find her gone "See what you did now you lost her" the first voice said.

"Get a grip of yourself, she's easy enough to track down now" the second voice replied.

With that they all vanished back into the darkness, on the trail of a very unsuspecting person.

_**Sakura**_

Sakura had already walked half the distance she needed to, to get to the apartment. All the other girls should be their already because they usually finish at around 5 or 6. Except for maybe Hinata, she was like Sakura sometimes they had to force her to leave.

Almost to the corner where she would turn left **(Lmao left ^^) **down a little side street to get to their apartment she felt as if she were being watched again. Pulling the coat closer she picked up her pace.

'_**You need to get a grip girl, your freaking over nothing' **_inner scolded Sakura

'_I don't need you to tell me that' _Sakura said back eyes flicking back and forth looking for anyone that might be out. She found no-one.

Sakura sighed, the feeling hadn't gone away but she was almost to the apartment now. Walking past an alley she was suddenly grabbed a hand over her mouth kept her from screaming.

She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and shuddered "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out all alone at this time" the voice rasped in her ear.

Biting the guy's hand she said "Nothing to do with you" she tried to make a break for it but the guy grabbed her upper arm and slammed her back across the wall behind him.

Sakura had her breath knocked out of her for a little bit before she could regain it. As the guy came to pin her to the wall Sakura put her foot around the other guy's leg and pulled at the same time punching him in the stomach. Leaving him dazed slightly. Stepping around him Sakura walked a step before she was grabbed around the ankle and fell face first onto the concrete.

'_That's going to leave a bruise'_ She thought grimly to herself

'_**I think you having bigger problems then bruising'**_ Inner warned her.

Scrambling to her feet Sakura looked to the guy and only just saw the knife in his hand before a blinding pain went across her shoulder "Bitch! You'll think twice before pulling that stunt again" the man snarled.

Times like this made Sakura appreciate the extra defence classes Tenten had them take in case of situations like this. As the guy came at her with the knife again Sakura grabbed his wrist and twisted sharply, the guy howled in pain as the knife slip from his grasp and fell with a thud onto the ground.

Letting go of the guy's wrist Sakura turned around and ran for it, leaving the guy to nurse his injuries. She didn't stop until she was at the last turn she would need to make to get to their apartment, slowing down and regaining her breathing. Sakura was thankful it was only a couple of more steps to the apartment building.

Pushing the door open Sakura turned around and looked over the street one more time. Something caught her eye and she had a closer look her eyes squinting to try and make it out.

She gasped it was a pair of red eyes. She blinked and when she looked back there was nothing there. '_Get a grip that's like the third time today, I defiantly need sleep'_.

It disturbed Sakura greatly because there was only one person she knew that could make his eyes red. _Sasuke._

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura looked up and gasped. Sasuke was looking at her but he looked different, his eyes were crimson red and he had two long curved fangs that extended from under his top lip. Sakura struggled no way was she going down without a fight._

_Sasukes eyes flashed possessively, he tightened his grip making Sakura struggle harder. Sasuke hissed and bared his fangs at her "stay still" he said._

_**Sakura**_

She shook her head, it was impossible for them to have found them. Is it? They had made many false trails in the cities they passed. Even going so far as to book a false flight to another country. So they wouldn't know they were here. Right?

Walking in Sakura decided against the elevator, she needed to move and clear her head. The paranoia was getting to her. Taking the stairs she was kind of glad they were only on the ninth floor, even if it did take awhile to get there.

Taking her key out and unlocking the door she walked in to the smell of roast. It made her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch time so she was starving.

"Hi guys" she called out "Hey Sak your home earlier than usual" Ino said from the coach, not looking at her. She had a magazine on her lap and the TV remote in her hand. She was flicking through channels trying to find something good to watch.

"Hmm oh yea I suppose, one of my patients was a handful he put me behind on my charts" Sakura said hanging her coat up. She saw blood on her hand and only just remembered about the cut the guy had given her on her shoulder.

Ino turned around to say something else but it was lost in a shriek "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she demanded. "Some guy attacked me on my way home, it's no big I'll just put some disinfectant and a bandage on it. It'll be fine" Sakura replied wiping her hand on the blouse.

The cut looked worse then it was because she was wearing a white shirt, the blood was showing more easily then it would. The actual cut was on her left shoulder and dragged down till where her breast started. It was shallow but bleeding quite a bit.

Tenten and Hinata hearing Ino's ruckus came to check up on her to see if everything was alright, they gasped when they saw Sakura's injury. "Its fine guys, really" Sakura started, but surprising everyone Hinata was very firm. She sat Sakura down put disinfectant on the wound and cleaned it (which stung like a bitch might I add).

"Go take a shower I'll put the bandage on after you get out" Hinata said putting all the first aid stuff back in their little kit. "Yea your right thanks Hinata. Ant thanks Tenten those self defence classes really came in handy" Sakura said walking to her room to get a change of clothes.

"See didn't I tell you you'd need them, bet you love me now don't you" Tenten yelled down the hall, her and the girls giggling despite the situation. Sakura laughed along with them and called back "Yea I'm thankful but you're never dragging me to those classes again, they were torture".

She heard some muffled laughter as she shut the bathroom door and locked it. Stripping herself of her clothes she got into the shower. Warm water cascading down her back, unlike other Sakura didn't like her showers hot she preferred them warm and sometime cold to wake her up.

Turning of the shower and stepping out, Sakura grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Putting on her new clothes which consisted of basic black shorts and a red singlet she put a towel around her shoulders mindful of her injury. Opening the door she headed down to the lounge where Hinata was patiently waiting for her.

"Come on, I'll bandage that shoulder up for you and then we can go eat" Hinata said patting a seat on the coach in front of her. First some cotton went on it to soak up any blood that was left, some gauze went over that, then the bandage pined with a safety pin to keep it tight and lastly a blue material went over that. It was sticky on one side so it was basically like cello tape **(a/n-sticky tape as it's called in some countries).**

'_Man that itches'_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**Unknown**_

Four people stood outside the apartment that the girls were in, unaware of their presence.

"We found them all" one voice said "Yea and your little stunt almost got us caught" another voice added accusingly.

"There were reasons" he replied

"Now that we know where they are what should we do?" a voice to the left of the group asked.

"We could either play with their minds and then finish our mission or let them have a little more time. Or we could go straight in" the fourth voice said

"We'll give them the night before we start" the first voice said.

"This will be fun" the second voice added.

They slowly melted back into the darkness.

_**Girls**_

As the girls ate dinner in unawareness, they didn't notice the eyes watching them through the window. As they went to bed they didn't notice the figures silently slip into the apartment and watch the girls as they slept.

They did however notice the single flower on each of their bedside tables.

A white lily on Hinata's.

A Buttercup on Inos

A red tulip on Tentens

And most astonishingly a rare blue rose on Sakuras.

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW LOL!!!**

**I WAS GENEROUS AND WROTE MORE THEN I USUALLY DO.....AGAIN!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL START IN THE MORNING WHEN THEY WAKE UP ^_^**

**MISS ZEANA**


	4. Mind Games

**THANKYOU TO REVIEWERS......... ONE REVIEW REALLY STOOD OUT.**

**KageSakura1982 your review really inspired me to start this chapter straight away, it really brought a smile to my face and since you love this story I decided to bring out the next chapter earlier then I planned.**

**And**

**Nassima123 thank you for reviewing ^_^ hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx Thx for the advice =P hope you keep reading my story.**

**XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX- I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Disclaimer- **_**I don't own any characters used in this fic (except for the ones I make up) all rights of ownership go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Ok**_

_**So**_

_**READ Review ENJOY ^_^**_

**ON WITH THE STORY-**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Flashbacks/Recap_

**Recap-**

_As the girls ate dinner in unawareness, they didn't notice the eyes watching them through the window. As they went to bed they didn't notice the figures silently slip into the apartment and watch the girls as they slept._

_They did however notice the single flower on each of their bedside tables._

_A white lily on Hinata's._

_A Buttercup on Inos_

_A red tulip on Tentens_

_And most astonishingly a rare blue rose on Sakuras. _

**Chapter 4-**

**I don't know what direction I wanna go in this chapter, well I'll see when I write I ^_^**

**I Think I'll actually go downhill in this chapter; it's just a feeling that it won't be as good as the other chapters.**

_**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepCRASH**_

Sakura groaned, blinking her eyes open she looked around and saw her trashed alarm clock. "Jeez Sak we're gonna have to buy you a factory of them if you keep breaking them like that" Tenten said from the door of Sakuras room.

"Shouldn't be so dam annoying then should it" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked putting her head back on the pillow and trying to get more sleep "9.25am why?" Tenten said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"9.25! SHIT! Why didn't someone wake me earlier, I am so late for work" Sakura yelled scrambling out of bed and around the room grabbing her second set of work clothes since her first ones were trashed.

All the while Sakura was stumbling around yanking off clothes and pulling the work ones on, knocking over things, crashing into walls. Tenten was rolling around laughing her ass off at Sakura, Sakura stopped for a moment her shirt half undone so you could see her black bra "What are you laughing at" she snapped at Tenten "I'm sorry Sakura but that was unbelievably funny, and you're not late" Tenten explained.

"What?! How can I not be I'm supposed to be there at 8.00am it's almost an hour and a half over that" Sakura screeched at Tenten. Tenten winced but explained nonetheless "Your not going to work today Sak"

"I'm not....?" Came Sakura confused reply "No me and the girls thinks it's better for your shoulder if you take the day off, we already called your work and explained it to them. We thought we'd do something fun with something you today, you know get rid of the stress that's why we all took the day off as well"

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier.... like say, before I almost went into hysteria about being late" Sakura accused, Tenten just sat there and blinked innocently. "Argh. Why do I bother" Sakura said. Tenten turned around and looked through the things on Sakuras bedside table.

This time in a slower manner Sakura took off her shirt and pants, folding them neatly and putting them back in the cupboard leaving her in her black bra and matching underwear. Pulling out a black tank top and some dark blue straight leg jeans and pulling them on. Lastly she pulled some white ankle socks on.

"Hey you got a flower as well" Tenten said "Huh?" Sakura turned around confused; Tenten was sitting on her bed holding a beautiful blue rose. Sakura scrunched her eyebrows '_When did that get there?'_ she thought to herself.

"We all had one on our bedside table, they were all different" Tenten explained handing Sakura the rose and walking out of her room, Sakura stood their bewildered for a second before Tenten called out to her if she was coming or not.

"Yea be right there" Sakura called back. Pulling on a dark grey jacket Sakura rolled up the sleeves, leaving it unzipped she walked through to the kitchen where she could already smell breakfast.

'_Hinata no doubt, nobody can cook as well as her'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_**And now that she's gotten over her stuttering she's gonna bag herself a great man. I mean have you seen her body' **_Inner Sakura rambled on about some incoherent things that Sakura couldn't understand anyway so she tuned her out.

"Hey Sak how's the shoulder?" Ino said from her seat at the table "Yea it's alright. It twinges every now and then but it doesn't actually hurt as much as I would have thought" Sakura answered taking her own seat across from Ino and Tenten.

Hinata set 2 egg holders with eggs in them in front of each of them. She also put a stack of toast in thin slices and 4 knives on the table, taking her seat and starting to eat herself once she was done.

"Yum. Boiled egg and soldiers, I love you Hinata" Ino said, cutting the top off her first egg and dipping a piece of the sliced toast into it. "MMMMM!" she groaned when she took the first bite. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura looked at her as if she were mad "What!?" Ino asked "Ino you sounded like you were havin' a FREAKIN orgasm!" Tenten explained....ahhh well more like yelled, but that's beside the point.

"It's not my fault it's so good" Ino huffed, Hinata turned bright red. Sakura just giggled at their antics before going to pick up a knife herself. Until she noticed the flower still in her hand, Ino saw her staring "You got one too?" She asked. Sakura just nodded before placing it carefully on the table.

"Tenten Said you all got flowers as well, which ones did you get" Sakura asked, Tenten, Ino and Hinata got up and went out of the kitchen. Five minutes later they were back each holding different flower. They sat down again placing the flowers next to them on the table.

"Well I got a red tulip, I've never seen a red one before" Tenten said "actually I don't think I've ever seen a tulip before" she added as an afterthought.

"I got a white lily, it's very beautiful in my eyes" Hinata mumbled from her seat.

"I got a buttercup, plain simple yet pretty" Ino said

"I don't get it. Did you guys put them there, this one wasn't there when I went to bed last night I'm pretty sure" Sakura asked confused.

"We don't know, but if someone broke in here why would they leave flowers. Plus nothings been taken don't you find that a bit odd" Tenten said

"And we checked the windows and doors, nothings been forced open" Hinata added.

"That's weird who would take the trouble of leaving no trace of breaking in to just leave flowers" Sakura said.

"You don't think it's _**them **_do you" Hinata asked worry clearly visible on her face. Her eyes flitting back and forth as the panic set around her.

"No there's no way, I mean we lost them. Right?" Ino said, looking only half convinced.

"They can't have found us, we laid so many false sources to get them off our track and if they were here we'd be in their grasp by now" Tenten said trying to convince the others "I mean we went as far as booking a flight for all of us to another country half way across the world" Tenten added sounded confident. Although Sakura could still see worry lines on her forehead though she tried to hide it.

Sakura felt it was up to her, she had unintentionally brought up the subject so she had to fix it somehow. Sakura suddenly had an idea, and it would go with Tentens idea of having fun.

"How bout we go to the festival?" Sakura suggested "I mean we're obviously getting a bit paranoid we need to relax and Tentens right there's no way they could have found us" she added.

"Yea...yea your right, as soon as we finish breakfast we should go" Ino said "It would be good to relax for a bit" Hinata said.

The festival Sakura was talking about had been there for a week now; it only had about 3 days left. It consisted of a market to buy cheap things, an assortment of rides, various gaming booths and also the street performers. There was also a show of fireworks for those who stayed late enough to see it.

"It's all settled then" Tenten said "Now where was I" Ino said "Oh yea, MMMMMM"

The girls all sweat dropped at Ino but didn't say anything. They ate the rest of breakfast with idle chatter about work and things like that. As soon as they finished with breakfast Sakura offered to do the dishes since she was already dressed and the others still had to get ready.

Finishing the dishes and putting them in their appropriate places Sakura leaned back on against the kitchen counter. Picking up the blue rose she held it up in front of her face, it really was beautiful and one of a kind. Sakura sighed '_now if only I could figure out who went through all the trouble of getting it to me'_ she thought. She put it on the window sill above the sink.

Walking out to the lounge room Sakura flicked the kitchen light off on her way out. Heading over to the front door Sakura grabbed her black skate shoes, letting them fall with a thud to the floor Sakura easily slipped into them. Hearing the slam of a door Sakura looked behind her. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were standing behind her all ready to go.

Ino was the most impractical of the group wearing a jeans miniskirt with ripped edges and a plum purple off the shoulder style top. She had her hair up in her customary ponytail and for shoes she was wearing plain black flats. To top it off she had a half cut, long sleeve grey cardigan.

'_Ino will be Ino' _Sakura thought to herself with a chuckle.

'_**If by that you mean Ino will be Ino in a majorly stylish way then I'm totally agreeing with you here' **_Inner replied even though Sakura wasn't talking to her.

'_And if by that you mean impractical and on the verge of being sluttish, then I agree with you' _Sakura stated.

'_**puh-lease you wouldn't know fashion if it bit you on the ass'**_ was Inners haughty reply.

'_Correction, I don't have slut fashion sense' _Sakura replied.

Hinata was the most lady like of the group. Dressed in beige ¾'s with the elastic pulled tight at the bottom, and a white v-neck t-shirt. On top of that pulled tight around her was a light blue and white jacket. To top her outfit off she wore short heels. Her hair fell freely across her shoulders.

Tenten decided to go with the most tomboyish look of the group. Camo pattern cargo pants with a one shoulder dark blue singlet. Her hair was done up in its usual buns and like Sakura she had skate shoes to accompany her outfit.

"Ready?" Ino asked hand on the door "One sec" Said Sakura, she ran up to her room grabbing her wallet, her phone and her set of house keys. Walking back to the door she said "There now I'm ready".

Half an hour later the girls finally arrived at the carnival. "God dam it Ino I'm never giving you a map again" Tenten shouted at Ino when they finally reached the carnival.

"Why It's not my fault we missed our stop, so that we had to walk back from the next one" Ino replied.

"You were the one that said you were watching out for the bus stop" Tenten huffed.

They payed at the counter and got a wristband around their wrist so they could go on the rides without paying for them.

"Please lets nots fight let's just enjoy the day" Hinata said. "Yea Hina your right come on, come on. I want fairy floss" Ino yelled grabbing the 2 closest people, which were Sakura and Hinata and dragging them into the carnival to find fairy floss.

As Ino was waiting in line for her fairy floss the back of her neck prickled, she turned around and gasped. There he was watching her. She turned away from him '_nononononono it can't be him it was probably just my imagination yea.....hehehe my imagination' _Ino thought to herself.

Ino took a peek back but no-one of any interest was there '_See I was just being paranoid'_ she thought to herself relieved.

"Excuse me miss it's your turn" the girl at the counter said shyly. '_Hmmmm kinda reminds me of Hinata before she got rid of her stuttering and shyness'_ Ino mused to herself.

"Umm yea I want..... one of those" Ino pointed to a big stick of fairy floss. 30 seconds later she had it in her hand and was just about to take a bite when she noticed something yellow on the floor.

"A buttercup? Here?" Ino asked to no-one in particular, Ino bent to pick it up. '_woah! Major Déjà vu there' _she thought to herself holding the small flower. "Its just like the one got this.....morning"

Suddenly it hit Ino; this was the same flower she had found on her bedside table this morning. '_Buttercups can't grow in this kind of soil' _the colour drained from Ino's face as she realized the implications that it could have.

"Ok, Ok. I need to calm down first I'm seeing people now I'm jumping to conclusions; I really need to get a hold of myself. This flower was probably blown here or dropped by someone" Ino said out loud, she got quite a few stares from passer bys. "Yea, yea that's it. No need to be worried".

Ino walked off towards the girls again, this time with a much happier mood **and **fairy floss. She tucked the buttercup behind her ear suddenly not wanting to get rid of it.

"Took ya time Ino" Tenten said "I got caught up, I couldn't decide which one I wanted" Ino replied "How the hell can you get caught up deciding on which fairy floss to get" Tenten asked sweat dropping.

"Who cares! I wanna go on the rides" Sakura yelled this time her being the one dragging Tenten and Hinata along. Ino followed at a slower pace after them happily munching on her fairy floss.

Ino finished her fairy floss in record speed and jumped into a line for a roller coaster with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Hinata was refusing and trying to get out of it but Tenten and Sakura were threatening her with horrible, unimaginable things if she didn't go on it with them.

A few hours later **and **a few dozen rides later the girls stopped for a break.

"Hey what's the time Sak" Tenten asked because she knew Sakura always had the time on her no matter where she was.

"Ummm let's see...... 2:30" Sakura replied "Wow we've been here for ages now, ahhh time flies when you're having fun" she added.

"Yea it does, what do you guys say to going to get something to eat I'm starving" Tenten said.

"Yea I reckon your right, how bout we go get some hot chips with gravy" **(A/N- Now that is orgasmic......mmmm chips and gravy....drooling just thinking about it)** Sakura suggested.

"I like it, let's go there's a booth that sells them back that way somewhere" Ino said.

"Hold up Ino, Hinata hasn't said anything" Tenten said "No, No that's fine with me" Hinata supplied.

"See, come on" Ino said "I'm hungry" she added after her stomach growled. All the girls laughed at her, Ino just stuck up her nose and huffed.

"You guys get a seat over there I'll go buy the food" Tenten said walking off in the direction of the chips and gravy booth.

**Tenten**

Ordering the chips Tenten had to wait 5 minutes until they cooked.

"Sorry for the delay, would you like us to bring them out to you?" the man behind the counter asked "No, no that's fine I'll just wait for them" Tenten replied.

Tenten leaned against the booth off to the side of where they serve people waiting for the chips. She was daydreaming, just thinking about stuff. From when they escaped to when they got jobs and so on.

Tenten vaguely noticed the counter guy asking someone what they wanted.

"Miss, your chips are done" a voice called out startling Tenten, shaking her head she straightened up and went to pay for the chips.

"$10.20 for this" the counter guy said "Ok, here" Tenten said handing him a 20 and waiting for the change. "Here you go miss, here's your change" he said handing Tenten the appropriate change back. Just as Tenten turned around and started walking back to the others when a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me miss but I was told to give this to you" Tenten turned around and found the guy who had served her chips holding out a red tulip to her. Tenten transferred the bag which had the chips and gravy to her left hand and took the flower in her right.

She suddenly had a flashback of that morning '_this is the same type of flower as then' _she thought alarmed. Tenten quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around that looked suspicious or was looking at her.

"Could you please tell me who gave this to you" Tenten turned back to the counter guy to ask.

"Sure it was that gentleman over ther.... he's not there anymore" the guy said scratching his head. "Can you tell me what he looked like at least" Tenten asked.

"Not really he was wearing a cap and a long coat....funny that in summer" he said, Tenten's face fell at the lack of information. The man gave her an apologetic look "But I do remember one thing" he said. Tenten looked up hopeful "Yes....yes he had very unique eyes".

Tenten gasped, her heart was hammering. '_Unique eyes.......it can't be him, no I won't believe it. I'm just too stressed at the moment, yea that's it' _Tenten laughed nervously looking around once more to be sure. '_It could be anyone, a really prominent shade of blue, or green like Sakura's' _Tenten thought to herself with a nod. There was no way they could have found them, well yet at least. The girls always knew that someday they would have to leave for a bit to make sure they stayed out of reach of them. '_But it can't be this soon'_ Tenten steeled herself with that final thought.

"Well thank you anyway, I better go before these get cold" Tenten said motioning to the chips.

Tenten turned and started walking back to the girls, she felt her neck prickling. She looked around but didn't find anything. Feeling slightly uneasy Tenten started walking faster to the others.

Tenten was carrying the bag with one hand but, with the other she didn't even realize she was still carrying the red tulip. It was a pull towards the flower; she felt it was a shame if she threw away. Of course Tenten didn't understand why since she never really liked flowers.

When Tenten got back her face was strained, Sakura could see she was faking her smile. No one else seemed to notice.

"Here guys, there was a bit of a wait for them but they should be delicious" Tenten said putting the bag on the table. Each girl grabbed container with chips and gravy in it and starting eating. They were all silent, which is saying something for them. Sakura looked at Ino, Hinata and Tenten; she noticed Ino and Tenten not enjoying their chips like they should. This was one of their favourites, that all of them liked.

Sakura knew something was up. Ever since Ino went to get fairy floss she's been acting all fidgety and looking around a lot. Now when Tenten goes off by herself she comes back the same.

What the hell was going on?

They were acting all paranoid. '_But if I think about it that's exactly what I was doing yesterday'_ she thought to herself with some amusement.

Sakura also didn't fail to notice the appearance of a buttercup in Inos hair and the tulip that Tenten was holding when she came back. '_It can't be a coincidence that they're the same flowers that we got this morning....can it?' _

'_Arrrgggghhh all this thinking is making me get a headache' _Sakura thought to herself.

'_**Then don't think......duh'**_ Inner Sakura lent her helpful advice once again.

'_You know what sometime I wish there was an off switch to you, or at least a mute button' _Sakura grumbled to herself.

'_**No can do and you might want to go back to that last ride you went on, you left your phone there' **_Inner said.

'_AND YOU TELL ME NOW!!!!......arrrggghhh why do I bother with you' _Sakura screamed back.

"Listen guys I have to quickly run back to that last ride, I left my phone there" Sakura explained "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" She added running off.

"Saku...." Tenten started.

"Typical her" Ino said rolling her eyes.

**Sakura**

Humming to herself Sakura slowed her pace she could already see the ride.

Once she got to the booth she waited in line (she didn't want to seem rude to those waiting) lucky the ride was a larger one and filled up fast.

At her turn she approached the lady at the counter "Another round?" the lady asked smiling, she probably recognized Sakura from her pink hair.

"No no, I left my phone here by accident" Sakura explained

"Ahhh ok. We do find quite a few items every day, just have a look through see if it's in there" the lady said handing Sakura a shoe box filled with various objects from iPods to keys and wallets.

Sakura saw her phone immediately. "This one's mine" She said handing the box back to the lady.

"Do have anything to identify its yours?" the lady asked "I'm sorry you don't look the type to steal but it's just protocol" she added.

"Nah it's fine" handing her phone to the lady she said "look on the back there's a picture of me and my friends"

Left hand on the counter while the lady looked at the picture, her right wrist suddenly became very cold. Something was slipped in between her fingers and her fingers were gently closed to make sure she kept a hold of the object.

The presence vanished completely, Sakura was startled when someone next to her yelled.

"Are you alright?" Sakura turned her head up to look at the lady who was looking at her concerned.

"Yea I'm fine" Sakura lied '_Whatever that was that was not fine'_ she thought to herself

"Well if you say so, you look a lil pale that's all, maybe you should go home" the lady suggested handing Sakura her phone back.

"Yea maybe, well thanks I gotta get back to my friends before they call the police or something" Sakura laughed nervously at the idea. '_I wouldn't put it past Ino'_ she thought.

"Ok hope you have a good day then" the lady said smiling and beckoning the next people over who had been waiting patiently for Sakura to finish.

Sakura slipped her phone in pocket she noticed she was holding something in her right hand.

'_I can't believe I forgot. But that feeling was kind of overpowering dark and mysterious but for some reason I feel I know it from somewhere' _Sakura shook her head.

'_I need to stop thinking these kinds of things it's what got me paranoid in the first place' _Even with that thought Sakura couldn't help but look around and feel just a tiny bit anxious. Looking at what was in her right hand she almost had a heart attack when she saw a blue rose.

'_Exactly like the one we got this morning, this can't be coincidence. This flower isn't exactly that common' _Sakura thought. Her mind mulled over possibilities of who it could be.

It could be anyone in the entire place _'__**It would have to be someone close to here because it only happened like 30 seconds ago' **_Inner said.

'_You know that's actually pretty smart for once' _Sakura said

'_**I know isn't it and......HEY! I have smart ideas all the time' **_Inner grumbled

'_Telling me to dress like Ino is not counted in the smart ideas list' _Sakura said sarcastically

'_**Yea yea whatever just look around you before the sun goes down will ya' **_inner said

Sakura took Inners advice and looked around; there were a few people she could instantly get rid of. Like the elderly couple, the married couple and a couple out with their kids.

Out of the few people left, the was only one person that was looking at her. He had a cap and a long coat on, underneath Sakura could see a normal dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

Sakura couldn't tell if her was smiling or smirking from where she was but he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and started walking the other way.

'_Wouldn't be him then, if he's going through all this trouble he wouldn't just leave' _Sakura thought to herself.

Now she was getting paranoid.

Looking at the rose again she went to throw it in the bin, but something stopped her. She felt like this flower was too precious to throw away like that. Even if it did come from some stalkerish guy Sakura decided she was going to keep it. It had a magic pull about it that's almost hypnotic. She put the stem into her right pocket so the flower was shown clearly.

**Normal**

When Sakura finally got back to the girls twenty five minutes later Ino glomped her.

"Ino get off, can't breathe" Sakura gasped

"Hehehe sorry, but you were gone for ages I mean I was about to call the S.W.A.T team on you. By the way I ate the rest of your chips" Ino said. A vein popped on Sakuras forehead "You did what" she asked. Everyone knew she loved chips and gravy; mess with that or any of her favourites and your toast.

This is why in this instance Ino was finding herself backing away from a fuming Sakura. Ino gulped at the murderous intent in her friend's eyes.

"Ummm Sakura they would have gone cold anyway, I was just saving them being thrown away" Ino said nervously.

Sakuras shoulders slumped "I guess you right" she said, she really couldn't be bothered doing anything anyway.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing completely. She was lucky whatever had Sakura distracted just saved her butt.

**Tentens POV**

Tenten too had noticed something off with Ino; she had seen the buttercup appear. At first she thought it was nothing, Ino had probably brought the flower with her from their apartment. But when she went to get the chips and got the tulip, she wasn't so sure.

And now Sakura had returned in the same state with a flower that matched the one she got this morning as well.

Whoever was doing it was cornering them one by one.

So if she was correct.

She looked at Hinata. '_Then she's next, I'm not going to let her go anywhere by herself' _Tenten thought to herself.

**Normal**

Sakura was having the same thought as Tenten about Hinata. If she needed to go somewhere she'll always have at least one person with her.

Sakura decided she didn't want to take any chances "Hey you guys wanna go back to the apartment. I don't know about you but I'm spent" Sakura said yawning to make her point more believable.

Tenten looked at her sceptically but said nothing.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. This is more than enough excitement for me in one day" Hinata said softly.

"Well if you say so" Ino added.

All of them in agreement they walked off towards the exit of the park.

They passed a toilets just before the exit and Ino jumped up and down "I'm going in there, I'll just be a sec" she said zipping into the girls ones.

Tenten and Sakura followed her at the door they stopped and turned to look at Hinata "You coming" they asked simultaneously. They looked at each other with identical grins on their faces.

"No, I'll just stay out here" Hinata replied

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other each having the same thoughts about not leaving her alone. But then they concluded it would only be for 30 seconds, how much trouble could she get into?

With Hinata? The answer.....NONE

Shrugging they followed Ino into the toilets.

**Hinata**

She leant against the wall of the toilets waiting for her friends to come out so they could go home.

Something caught her eye; it was white flash in her peripheral vision. She looked towards it.

It was a white flower, to be exact a lily. It looked to be heavy and that gravity would pull it down straight away but it seemed almost graceful the way it fell down to the ground.

Pushing herself from the wall she cautiously she put her hand out to catch the flower before it hit the ground. Holding it between thumb and index finger she twirled it around.

Hinata gasped when she felt someone's hand on her own guiding it towards her head. Hinata panicked what was this person going to do?

But he only moved to place the flower in her hair. In a heartbeat the touch was gone leaving Hinata there shaken.

**Normal**

Looking towards Hinata Sakura immediately saw worry and panic across her face. She was about to ask what upset her when she saw the flower in her hair, Sakura shook her head. They were really in the toilets for about a minute.

She didn't even bother asking she knew that something would have happened to make her paranoid and afraid like the rest of them. Looking at Tenten she confirmed her suspicions, Tenten was shaking her head. Even Ino was eyeing the flower in Hinata's hair with a more than curious look.

"Come on guys lets go" Sakura said tugging them all out of their hypnotic state.

When the girls got back to the apartment they tossed their shoes onto a pile and all went to different areas to do different things.

Hinata went and set about making tea for everyone, while Tenten was playing on her DS©. Ino was watching some soap opera that no one really cared about and Sakura was in her room lying on her stomach on the bed listening to music and reading a book

None of them noticed the figures that slipped into the apartment; they were each too caught up in what they were doing to notice that someone was standing behind each of the girls.

Simultaneously the girls thudded to the floor, unconscious.

"Finally they're back with us" The man who said that had Tenten tucked into his arms. He stepped out of the shadows.

Neji.

"We should go now" another voice said. Stepping out of the shadows carrying Ino bridal style.

Shikamaru.

"YEA! I'm glad we got them back" an energetic man with blonde hair stepped into the light carrying Hinata.

Naruto.

"Hn" the last voice said pushing himself to stand near the others, he was carrying Sakura.

Sasuke.

Yes they had finally caught up to them. They wouldn't get away a second time, they wouldn't give them that option.

"I can't wait till they wake up again" said Neji smirking down at Tenten.

No one responded but their smirks sure answered for them. Yes they couldn't wait either.

One by One they slowly disappeared taking the girls with them.

**READREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADREADERADREADREADREAD**

**OMG I swear I didn't think I'd get that one done.**

**I bet it's crap....I swear I'm getting worse.**

**I had an Internet cut out for a day, so I've already started the next chapter. So it should be out soon.....I hope ......if the internet doesn't blow again.**

**Please tell me I'm doing good.......to me it sounds like a bunch of crap.......really.**

**MissZeana**


	5. Again

**THX to anyone who reviewed ........even if I may not have seen it since I started this chapter earlier then I usually do ^_^**

**I seriously think my writings getting suckier by the day/chapter.**

**Well anyway........I'll see what I can do......No promises though.....**

_**I do not own any of the characters used in this (except for my own made up ones ^_^) all rights of ownership of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Oh and if anyone can think of a better summery for this story then the one I've got I'll be forever grateful.**_

**Ok**

**So**

**Read ENJOY Review**

**ON WITH THE STORY-**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Flashback/Recap_

_**Dream**_

**Recap-**

_Yes they had finally caught up to them. They wouldn't get away a second time, they wouldn't give them that option._

"_I can't wait till they wake up again" said Neji smirking down at Tenten._

_No one responded but their smirks sure answered for them. Yes they couldn't wait either._

_One by One they slowly disappeared taking the girls with them._

**Chapter 5-**

_**Sakura gasped and sat straight up.**_

_**She was in a forest setting, the same forest they escaped into when they ran away from the vampires to be exact.**_

_**She sat there wide eyed wondering how she got there.**_

_**A twig cracks to her right, her head snaps around.**_

_**Nothing?**_

_**Red eyes cut through the darkness staring straight at her.**_

_**Sakura shot to her feet and ran.**_

_**Her feet made thudding sounds, her breathing harsh and ragged. **_

_**She cried out when her jeans got caught on a low hanging branch and ripped leaving a red line of blood in its wake.**_

_**The swishing behind her and occasional snapping of twigs alerted her to his presence. She knew he was doing it on purpose. **_

_**Sick bastard.**_

_**Lighter...........**_

_**Sakura was falling.**_

_**Those red eyes following her.**_

_**Even if it meant certain death she tried to fall faster.**_

_**To get out of this sick twisted game that was life.**_

_**Time stops, she falls suspended.**_

_**The corner of a lip turns upward in a smirk.**_

_**Fangs and claws.**_

_**Blood flies.**_

_**Sakura screams.**_

Sakura shot straight up; the sweat trickled down her forehead. Her sense of balance caught up and she fell back on a wave of dizziness. Her chest was heaving, her muscles tensed. She closed her eyes.

'_It was just a dream' _she thought to herself bringing her hands up to wipe away the damp hair on her forehead.

Eyes closed she reached across to grab her clock to see what the time was.

Closed eyes scrunching when all she felt was soft bed. She sat up for the second time slower, opening her eyes and looking around.

Sakura almost had a heart attack.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit.......I remember this place' _she thought. _'This is defiantly NOT my room' _

She was back in Sasukes room.

Sakura started quivering. _'How the hell did I get back here' _she thought panicked. '_Well I'm defiantly not going to sit around here twiddling my thumbs, we got away once we can do it again' _

Sakura got out of the bed and headed straight for the door trying to be as quiet as possible. The door opened smoothly and Sakura slipped through. Closing the door quietly behind her Sakura turned around.

She screamed. A pair of onyx eyes were watching her, the owner smirking triumphantly. She backed up; it only took about 2 steps before she bumped into the door. Her eyes flicked back and forth looking for a way around him.

"Looks like I finally found my cherry blossom" he whispered in her ear.

His voice was right next to her left ear; she lashed out with her fist hoping to get him. Sakura hit nothing but air, when she looked for him he was in the same position as before. He hadn't moved an inch.

Only his smirk had gotten cockier.

"First thing I am **NOT **yours..._Sasuke_" Sakura spat at him backing up against the door eyeing him warily "and second you're a sick sadistic bastard you know that" she finished.

"Awww is that really what you think" he said stalking closer to her, eyeing her like a predator does its prey. Sakura gulped nervously "Yea that's right, and stay away from me" she hissed seeing him come closer. Sasuke stopped his advance for a second before smirking again and coming up to stand right in front of her. He lifted his hands, leaning them on the door next to her head effectively caging her in.

Sakura glared up at him '_Dam him for being so tall' _she thought, She was barely chin height on him. Sakura flicked her eyes to the side '_I wonder if I can get to the exit before he catches me' _she thought to herself.

'_**Che....not likely, you've seen how fast he is' **_Inner Sakura said

'_I suppose your right but I can't just do nothing' _Sakura complained

'_**Well then think of something, you're the smart one in this' **_Inner Sakura said

'_I'm glad you got that right......scaredy cat, usually I can't put a stop to your overflowing ego' _Sakura snickered

'_**I don't see you doing any better' **_Inner sniped back at Sakura.

And true Sakura was scared, but was she going to show that bastard Sasuke.....

No!

"Its not going to work you know" a voice brought Sakura from her thoughts. She looked at him confused "what's not going to work?" she asked. Sasuke brought his head in close to her ear "Your plan to run away it won't work a second time" he said.

Sakura feeling his breath on her neck, more specifically her mark reacted violently. Tremors raked her through her body; heat was pulsating off her neck. Sakura cried out in pain.

'_How the hell can he read me like that, how did he know what I was planning. I'll never be able to get away like this' _she thought to herself, wincing as the pain became stronger.

'_I won't submit I can take this pain if it means freedom' she_ thought with determination.

She straightened her back and looked at Sasuke with determination, wincing every now and then because of the pain going through her body.

Sakura lifted her hands and put them on his chest with the intention of pushing him away. As soon as her hands touched his chest though that plan sort of fell through the roof, she could feel the muscle beneath his t-shirt.

Sakura turned 3 shades of red.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked smirking down at her. Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red when she realized how long her hands had been resting against his chest. Sakura huffed and pushed against him catching him by surprise.

He stumbled back a few steps before he caught his balance, Sakura didn't waste any time, as soon as his arm wasn't caging her anymore she bolted. Leaving Sasuke a little dazed about what happened. It didn't last long though. Sakura ran for about 10 seconds before an arm came across her waist from behind '_Dam him for being so fast, if he was a normal person I would have a fair chance at out running him' _somehow Sakura doubted her last thought '_Even if he were human he would probably be an exceptional sports person, he just seems like that type' _Sakura thought.

Sakura felt a tug at her waist and felt her hair blowing around wildly, in the next second she was back in the room she started in. She was pushed up against the wall by a growling Sasuke "What the fuck?" she yelled at him. Sasuke growled again pushing himself as close to Sakura as possible pinning her entire body to the wall except for her head.

"You bastard let me go now!" Sakura screamed at him trying to wriggle out of his grip. Sasukes eyes flashed angrily and he pushed himself closer (if that's possible), a scowl marring his features.

"I won't let it happen again" he said looking her directly in the eyes.

"Won't let what happen, you need to be more specific about these kinds of things idiot" Sakura growled at him. Sasukes fangs lengthened but is eyes stayed their normal shade of onyx "It was a mistake only marking you to start with, it gave you the chance to get away without me being able to track you" Sasuke growled back, the vibrations from his chest going through Sakura making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well you can't do anything more, I mean you've already put this stupid mark on me" Sakura snarled at him, momentarily forgetting the position they were in.

Sasukes smirk made her more than a little nervous "You don't get it?" Sasuke asked "Che no, what's there to get. You put a stupid mark on me" Sakura tried to act confident but she was uneasy about Sasuke who had gone from angry to calm in a second.

"That's the point, I've only marked you not made you my mate which I should have done in the first place" Sasuke said "Marking means you can use the marked person for anything, a maid, servant, sex toy....whatever. If a marked person gets away they are difficult to track." Sasuke explained seeing Sakuras confused face.

"So what's the difference in that and whatever the hell you were talking about before" Sakura asked still struggling and failing against Sasukes grip.

"A marked person is just a bound slave, as a mate my dear you'll never be able to get away again without me knowing it" he said "I'll know where you are, wherever you, whenever I want" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura gulped, she defiantly did not want him close enough to put that mark on her. She looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes, she struggled with her arms trying to get them lose to push him away.

He would have none of that, tightening his grip to the point where Sakura winced in pain, to stop her movements. Bringing his head in close to her neck just above her other mark. He gave it an experimental lick.

Sakura moaned. '_Dam I hate that stupid mark'_ she thought to herself.

Sasuke started sucking on Sakuras neck causing shivers to run down her spine. If she had any room she would have arched her back. She unconsciously tilted her head to the left leaving the right side of her neck bared and her mark easy prey for Sasuke.

Opening his mouth slightly Sasukes fangs grew ever so slightly; they were slim, white and had a lethal glint on the end of them. Leaning down to Sakuras neck he plunged his fangs into her neck, tearing the creamy skin above her mark.

As Sasuke drank her blood Sakuras mark glowed a bright red before going back to its normal black colour. After Sasuke pulled his fangs from her neck she looked at him dazed, and then screamed as a wave of heat went through her body. Sakura trembled and took deep gasps of air; if her hands were free she would be clutching her neck.

Sakura shuddered and her head fell limp against the wall, body going slack against Sasukes. Sasuke looked down at her form and smirked.

"Now you truly are mine" he said licking the last of her blood from his fangs before retracting them. He noticed her mark had changed. Instead of it being all black for the normal slaves tattoo it was coloured in. The white fan and the red flame to make up the Uchiha crest. **(A/N- I probably should have mentioned before that the marks weren't coloured in sorry about that ^_^) **

"Not that that you weren't before" he added laying Sakura down on the bed and covering her with the sheets.

Her pink hair stood out on his blue and black covers spilling exotically around her head and across his pillows.

Sasukes eyes flashed red for a second and he smirked '_Later, when she wakes up'. _Controlling himself he walked out of the room.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke walked towards the doors to the meeting room, Neji was coming from directly in front of him. They nodded at each other and walked in together.

Naruto and Shikamaru were already there waiting for them.

"Have you done it?" Shikamaru asked from his chair on the right side of the table, opposite Naruto.

"I have, she'll never get away again" Neji spoke darkly as he sat down next to Shikamaru, Naruto nodded his head "Yea but eventually they'll grow old while we stay as we are" he said.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't" Neji snapped "It took 3 decades to find her, I will not let her slip through my fingers that fast, No she won't have it _that_ easy" he added chuckling

"I agree with the Neji, we need to change them. It's too much effort to let it all go to waste" Shikamaru said with a yawn leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Well at least they can't get away for now, there are circumstances for changing someone and now that we've made them our mates it complicates things slightly, but we can work around those complications, it might even be fun" Neji said baring his fangs out slightly a mocking grin on his face. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke all had matching grins on their faces.

"Do you guys reckon we have time to go hunt?" Naruto asked, the other three groaned "What I'm hungry" Naruto complained.

"You're always hungry Dope" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hey it's not my fault......I am not a dope you teme" Naruto jumped up pointing at Sasuke shouting at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to Neji, a silent question was given in between them. Sasuke sighed he didn't want to leave but he supposed he could. _'I can find her anywhere, anytime now anyway so it shouldn't be a problem. I should probably eat something now while she's out anyway' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Neji nodded to him and stood up, Sasuke and finally Shikamaru stood up. Stretching out the boys walked to the exit. Sasuke looked at the others who had already transformed, he sighed looking out towards the almost setting sun. '_The perfect time to hunt' _he thought to himself.

Slowly he started to change. His skin got slightly paler, his claws longer and sharper. Fangs grew to their full extent and wings burst forth from his back, dark grey and leather like. Up against the setting sun any girl would faint even if he was in vampire form.

**3 hours later-**

Sakura woke up shaking. Tremors ran through her body '_What the hell happened' _she thought to herself. Sakura couldn't detect Sasuke anywhere in the room "pheww" she sighed.

'_At least he isn't here to bother me; maybe I could try to escape again? But I couldn't leave the girls and I don't know where they are' _Sakura huffed, she had to do something she couldn't just sit and do nothing. She had this funny feeling as soon as Sasuke returned _'from god knows where he gone',_ that he wouldn't be letting her out of his eyesight for anytime soon.

Sakura brought her hand up and ran it through her hair, she sighed aggravated. She was backed into a corner, nothing to do but go forward into whatever Sasuke had planned for her.

No!

She will not just bend to his wishes '_If I can't escape for now, then at least I'll make his life a living hell' _ Sakura thought to herself, giving a very Sasuke like smirk she imagined all of the things she could do. Eventually he would let her go to get rid of her.

Sakura didn't know that Sasuke wouldn't let her go no matter what.

Instead of being bored out of her brains waiting for something to happen, Sakura decided to get up and explore. Too bad Sasuke didn't agree with her on that one "That bastard locked the fricken door!" Sakura yelled glaring daggers at the door, willing it open with her mind.

Finding something to occupy her time she went over to Sasukes bookshelf. Seeing only books about different fighting styles and what not.

"Hmmm well it beats being bored, plus I could use the exercise" Sakura said to herself pulling a book on Taijutsu out of the shelf.

The first few pages were stretches only half of them Sakura could complete properly. From the easy ones –Bring one knee up to your chest, hold for ten seconds before alternating legs- to the hard ones –Sitting on the floor bring both your feet behind your head, try to stay as straight as possible- Sakura had been pretty flexible to begin with but she could only get one foot behind her head.

She flicked through the book and started on some o the exercise and techniques that were written there, following the diagrams to help her.

**1 Hour Later-**

Sasuke drained the last of the Doe he had caught to feed on and started running back to the castle. He couldn't wait to see Sakura again; his fangs flashed for a second before he licked the last of the blood off them and retracted them.

Arriving at the castle gate he walked through and transformed back into his normal self. Looking around he tried to sense if any of the others were back yet '_The Hyuuga is back, as expected. He will be with that girl with the buns no doubt taking advantage of the situation' _Sasuke thought walking into the castle.

Sasuke fanned out his senses once more looking for signs of Shikamaru or Naruto _'Not that I expected either of them to be here. Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything fast and Narutos stomach can never be filled' Sasuke_ thought to himself. He heard interesting sounds from outside his door; Sasuke was mildly surprised that she wasn't outside of his room somewhere inside the castle or even trying to escape again. Even if he locked the door. Not that it would get her anywhere by making her his mate he could find her wherever she was.

Harsh breathing and a pounding heartbeat sounded clearly in his ears, Sasuke frowned '_What is she doing?' _ He shook his head and fished the key out of his pocket putting it in the keyhole and turning the lock.

Sakura was getting into the book and trying it out; she had been doing the various stretches and techniques for an hour now. She was currently working on getting her punch right, first right hand then left hand. Book on the bed and her facing away from the door she used the diagrams to help her in making the proper shape her punches are supposed to take.

She was so engrossed in getting her punching right she didn't notice the person who opened the door behind her.

"Left, right, left, right, left...." Sakura chanted in time to her punches, she was mildly sweating and thirsty from all the exercise but she didn't stop.

Sakura felt frustrated, she just couldn't get it right. In the book it clearly shows how you twist your fist around as you punch and the same for when bring the previous punch back to your side, using its momentum to give more power to your punch; and how your body is positioned, one leg slightly in front of the other, weight balanced.

"Dammit why can't I get this right" Sakura yelled getting out of position, she was never one for whining. She didn't want to quit either, that wasn't her style, once she started something she wanted to see it through and right now she wanted to get this punch right.

Getting back into the fighting position Sakura put her left hand up in front of her and brought a deep lungful of air in. Exhaling it all she thrust her right hand out in a punch, she growled furiously when she still didn't get it right.

Putting her left hand out in front of her Sakura was just about to try again when something cold grabbed her hands.

"This is how you do it blossom" Sasuke whispered in her air guiding her hands through the proper positions and movements.

Sasuke stepped back and let her do it by herself; he circled her until he was in front of her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the book that was lying next to him.

'_So my little blossom wants to learn to fight properly, this might be fun' _Sasuke chuckled out loud startling Sakura who was starting to get the technique right after being helped by Sasuke.

She did a few more and then satisfied that it was as good as it was going to get for now let herself relax and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke. Sakura was tired, she had been exercising plus it was the end of the day so she took no notice of Sasuke as she usually would.

"Thank you for helping me" Sakura said "with that" she gestured at the book he had in his hands.

"My pleasure _Blossom_" he stretched out the word blossom sending shivers down Sakuras spine. He leaned over and gently placed the Taijutsu book on the small table next to the bed.

'_Who the hell am I kidding small.....pffft it big like every other thing in this castle' _Sakura mused to herself. Successfully being distracted Sakura was pulled onto Sasukes lap who had promptly started licking Sakuras neck on the opposite side to her mark.

"Hey just because I said thank you doesn't mean I like you any better" Sakura growled at him

"I know, but its fun to annoy you" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke turned her around on his lap, making sure she felt all of it. He felt Sakura stiffen and chuckled to himself, he saw his new mark on Sakuras neck. Slowly he brought his right hand up and traced the outline of it, the other hand holding Sakura tightly by the waist.

Sakura twitched slightly; when he touched the mark everything just went haywire. "That's.....worse" Sakura gasped "Then" Sasuke started using a finger nail "the....last one" Sakura finally managed to say. "Hmmmm?" was Sasukes response.

"What's worse my little blossom?" he said, he smirked as Sakura moaned trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"You know dam well what I mean" Sakura growled, furiously trying to get out of his lap so he would stop tormenting her. Suddenly Sasukes mouth replaced his fingers sucking harshly on the skin where her mark was situated. Sakura was halfway between pleasure and pain, feeling things she didn't want to feel.

She. Did. Not. Want. To. Give. In. Especially to a jerk like Sasuke.

Unfortunately for her Sakura dint have a choice, she unwillingly arched her back and moaned, while Sasukes free hand was resting on her thigh making lazy patterns on it.

All of a sudden Sakura heard a ripping sound and sound, Sasuke had completely destroyed her tank top.

"Bastard that was-s.....a-a... good top" Sakura gasped out "Hn you can replace it" Sasuke replied.

"Bastard" Sakura mumbled "What was that" he said "Oh....nothing...hehe" Sakura laughed sheepishly, Sasuke looked at her sceptically; of course he had heard what she had said. Her reaction was different then he expected though _'I thought she was going to start screaming profanities at me or something vulgar at least. Not that I'm complaining, poor cherry blossom doesn't even realize it yet' _Sasuke thought with a malicious smirk on his face.

'_Why am I getting along with him' _Sakura thought to herself

'_**Is it maybe that my little Sakura is falling for him' **_Inner Sakura goaded

'_Wha...where...when....ARE YOU NUTS?! I would never fall in love with an egotistical, stuck u, arrogant, stick-up-his-ass prick' _Sakura fumed

'_**Hahahaha no need to get so worked up I mean I wouldn't mind falling for a guy as hot as him' **_Inner said

'_I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM!!!' _Sakura mentally yelled at her Inner who was cackling away in the back of her mind.

Unknown to Sakura she had laid her head on Sasukes chest forgetting the fact that she was only in jeans and a bra. Her head lolled on Sasukes chest 'Mmmm_ it's so nice and warm' _with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke chuckled at her stroking her hair. Not 5 minutes ago she was calling him a bastard and now she's comfortably falling asleep against him, he couldn't quite figure her out. Even though sheer had slept for a little before it was still night time so it was natural instinct for her to sleep, he on the other hand only needed sleep ever few days or when he was injured or when he just plain felt like it.

'_But I suppose that's what makes this so fun' he_ thought to himself looking down at his cherry blossom.

**It's shorter than the other chapters but it felt like a good place to stop........ I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can I hope I'm doing a good job ^_^**

**Miss Z**


	6. Despair

**THX ANYONE WHO REVIEWED ^_^**

**ARRRGGGGHHHH I MEANT WHAT I SAID LAST CHAPTER MY WRITINGS SERIOUSLY GETTING WORSE I SWEAAR........**

**ANYWAY**

_**I do not own any of the characters used in this (except for my own made up ones ^_^) all rights of ownership of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OK**

**So**

**Read ENJOY Review**

**YAY IT WAS MY B-DAY THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR STUFF YA KNOW I had like 5 parties AND my mum's b-day. Gosh.... so much work in so little time....exhausting you know.... like that at the weekends and then school and exams.... studying.... and then i have a social life and omg i was so packed the past few months its not funny.**

**So forgive me please for not updating as fast as I could..... **

**And please if someone can think of a better summary than I've got now please, please, please tell me I hate the one I've got now.**

**Oh and I am taking requests... just PM me. But you have to include genre, rating, pairings etc just the usual.**

**On with the story-**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_Flashback/Recap_

_**Dream**_

**Recap-**

_Unknown to Sakura she had laid her head on Sasukes chest forgetting the fact that she was only in jeans and a bra. Her head lolled on Sasukes chest __**'Mmmm it's so nice and warm'**__ with that last thought she drifted off to sleep. _

_Sasuke chuckled at her stroking her hair. Not 5 minutes ago she was calling him a bastard and now she's comfortably falling asleep against him, he couldn't quite figure her out. Even though she had slept for a little before it was still night time so it was natural instinct for her to sleep, he on the other hand only needed sleep ever few days or when he was injured or when he just plain felt like it._

'_**But I suppose that's what makes this so fun'**__ he thought to himself looking down at his cherry blossom. _

**Chapter 6-**

**(MATURE CONTENT IN THIS Chapter.... if you are not into that kind of thing then its best to skip that section or hit the back button...You have been warned)**

Early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, bathing the sky in baby pink and blues.

"You know what tonight is don't you" A voice said

"Yes, tonight is the full moon, are you ready Neji?" Another voice added

"Of course, I will not wait another month when I have the opportunity sitting in front of me now. You can't tell me you don't feel the same; Naruto, Shikamaru...Uchiha" Neji said

3 low guttural growls sounded through the room they were in, all of the vampires present took that last comment as an insult. Their growls slowly died and gave way to chuckling "No you are right Hyuuga, I cannot wait any longer either" Sasuke replied.

"Maybe we should let the girls see each other before it gets dark; we know they won't be able to see each other for awhile after tonight" Shikamaru said grinning showing off his slightly pointed fangs (since they weren't out fully), The rest of the group chuckled.

"It wouldn't hurt, and it would calm them, make them less aware" Neji said

"YEA YEA YEA!!! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Naruto yelled basically bouncing off the walls of the castle. Sasuke came up behind Naruto and smacked him across the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!?" Naruto roared "For being a dobe, dobe" Sasuke said smirking at his friend. You would never understand how both of them became friends; one cold, uncaring, a self-made social outcast the other a hyperactive, loud, obnoxious blonde who always had to be in the middle of things.

"GRR TEME I AM NOT A...." "Cut it out Naruto" Shikamaru said, this time it being his turn to whack him round the back of his head.

"Ow why do people keep doing that?" Naruto whined.

The others all let out an aggravated sigh "Setting that aside we're all in agreement about what's to be done tonight then?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes" Neji replied, his face became darker as a smirk settled there. The other boys weren't far off their reactions all being strikingly similar, one by one they vanished into the dark shadows of the castle. Each headed for his own room.

The girls were in for a tough time.

Sakura lay in bed, she was very warm. It was a good thing considering how cold it would be if she weren't under the covers Sakura thought groggily, not even opening her eyes yet. The warmth seemed to radiate from in front of her so she snuggled in closer to it, until her front was completely pressed up against whatever was so deliciously warm.

'_Wait. Why there is some random warm thing in the middle of the bed?' _Sakura thought to herself, letting out a deep sigh she blinked open her eyes.

She was met with the view of a chest; she followed it up until she was met with a head. Sasukes head to be exact. Sakura looked down straight away, he wasn't awake yet so that was good; but by lowering her head she was once again met with his chest.

Sakura blinked, gulped and then turned a bright shade of red. I mean COME ON she was staring at a _well_defined male chest. She looked up to see him still sleeping so she decided to get away from him before he could make anything of it.

Backing away slightly she made sure to see that he was still asleep, happy that he was Sakura started to move the rest of the way away from him slowly.

She didn't get far before she was trapped in a vice like grip, crushed to Sasukes body. If Sakura _wasn't _blushing before, she _was _blushing now. Vibrations went through her body and she heard a chuckle from above her. She looked up to see the smirking face of Sasuke.

"Where did you think you were going" Sasuke said lowering his head down to nip Sakuras jaw.

"Somewhere away from you" Sakura said struggling "tsk tsk we've been over this before you couldn't possibly beat me" Sasuke murmured into her neck sucking on it lightly every now and then.

"Yea well I can sure as hell try" Sakura said, she heard another chuckle as she continued to try and fail to get out of his grip.

Sakura was suddenly free; she backed away from Sasuke eyeing him warily as he slowly sat up stretching his back muscles.

**I don't think I've described the room properly enough so I'll do that quickly now.**

**The bed is in the centre of the room up against the north wall when you walk in the door. The closet is straight to your right. The bathroom door a little above that a huge window is to the left. A bedside table with a candle is on both sides of the bed and to you left facing the bed against the wall is a bookshelf.**

Sakura turned on her side to face the window to hide her blush from Sasuke. She saw a beautiful garden with a small waterfall that ran off into a stream near the edge of the fence. Heaps of varieties of flowers bloomed in sections a small path weaving in and out of them. If it weren't for the stone wall that marked the boundaries of the castle Sakura would say it was perfect. She knew for a fact Ino would love it in that garden.

"Get ready" Sasukes voice cut through her daydream. She turned her head to face him with a confused expression only to find him still shirtless, all he had on was black sweatpants.

Sakura fought off her blush and asked the question that was on her mind "get ready for what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone "you want to see your friends again don't you" he said.

Sakura shot up at the mention of her friends, turning straight to Sasuke who was standing on the opposite side of the bed. Sakura saw his eyes darken "I would get ready if I were you, go you can get clothes out of the closet and take a shower" Sasuke said.

Sakura walked over to the closet, well aware that his eyes were following her every movement. Hurriedly she picked out a kimono. It was pink with a white trim and obi; it had a flower pattern on it in different shades of reds, pinks and whites. The obi was a dark red. Walking into the bathroom Sakura closed the door and looked for a lock, to her dismay she didn't find one.

'_That bastard better not perv' _Sakura thought, looking at the door once more before walking over and dumping her kimono on the countertop. Finally looking at herself in the mirror Sakura finally realized why Sasuke had told her to hurry.

She was wearing a light, silky black chemise.

'_Forget about him perving, I'll kill him now' _Sakura fumed.

Deciding it wouldn't do any good anyway Sakura decided to just have her shower so she could see her friends quicker. Stripping her clothes Sakura stepped into the shower staring in awe of the beauty of it all. Deciding to go with her first idea and be as fast as possible Sakura started scrubbing herself with the soap.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sakura opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She felt so much more relaxed now that she had, had a shower. Now she wanted to get Sasuke to take her to see her friends, she needed to know that they're alright.

"Done already" a voice to her left asked, Sakura jumped and turned to see a smirking Sasuke.

"Yes now I would like to see my friends" Sakura huffed glaring at him. Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke walked out of the room in front of her turning around and looking at her when she didn't follow. "You want to see your friend's right? I mean I could think of plenty of things to do right here" Sasukes voice floated around her making his real intentions known. Sakura gulped and hurriedly followed him out, stumbling a bit on her way out. Sasuke smirked and closed the door after her, taking the lead to where Sakura suspected her friends were.

Walking down endless corridors and hallways Sakuras brain was spinning. How the hell could anyone memorize the layout of this place? I mean sure they memorized some of it when they escaped last time, but that was only because fear etched it into their brains. Not to mention that Sasuke was a good head taller than her so his strides were longer, more like a slow jog for Sakura.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in front of some large double doors. Sakura who didn't even notice him stop walked right into him "Umph.... what the hell?" Sakura hissed rubbing her nose.

"You need to watch where you're going blossom" Sasuke said turning his head slightly to look back at Sakura.

"I-I-I N-need t-to watch w-where I'm g-going" Sakura spluttered at a loss for words "Well excuse me mr-I'll-just-stop-whenever-the-hell-I-feel-like-it-and-not-care-about-others-who-may-happen-to-be-behind-me-jackass" Sakura said. She knew it was childish but she stuck her tongue out at him, closing her eyes and making weird motions with her hands.

In the next millisecond she was pushed against the wall with Sasuke kissing her.

Eyes widened Sakura opened her mouth slightly to pull her tongue back in, Sasuke being Sasuke used the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth completely dominating hers.

He pushed in closer to her lifting her up so she had to put her legs around his waist in order to steady herself. One of his hands had hers pinned above their heads so she couldn't do anything, the other was creeping slowly up Sakura's thigh.

Sakura gasped, her head rolling back against the wall as she felt something brush against her cloth covered womanhood. He hungrily attacked the side of her neck nipping over her mark, while his skilful fingers slipped passed her underwear.

"St-st-stop it" Sakura gasped a shudder going through her body.

"Stop fighting it" he whispered his voice like velvet.

His hand inside Sakuras underwear glided over her most private part. Sakura's eyes widened, head falling back onto the stone wall behind her as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Sa-Sa-Sa..." she gasped as she felt two fingers slip inside her.

Sakuras walls clenched on the invading presence, Sakuras head moved from the wall and onto Sasukes shoulder silently urging him for something she didn't know.

Sasukes eyes flashed red and his pace sped up making Sakura gasp out fevered moans of pure ecstasy. Something was building inside Sakura twisting and turning around, threatening to break.

Arching as best she could when she felt Sasuke fingers roughen their pace, pumping into her almost savagely.

Suddenly the building tension inside of her snapped, Sakura felt liquid run down her thighs and. She knew if she was in a conscious state she would be utterly embarrassed but riding on the waves of ecstasy as she was, she wasn't thinking much about anything, instead slumping back against the wall.

Sakura watched as Sasuke brought his fingers from her to his mouth. She was embarrassed when she saw they were covered in fluid. She watched as he licked the substance of his fingers.

She was helpless to stop it as he lowered his head bringing his lips to her.

The kiss was gentle, probing but at the same time completely dominating. It was a subtle gesture meant to remind Sakura that he was in charge and could anything he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Stepping back Sasuke admired his work.

Sakura leaned against the wall breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. Sasuke licked his lips. No. He would have to wait until later.

"You had better hurry" Sasuke stated, already holding the door open for her. Sakura started '_Wait he was in front of me like what? A second ago, I'll never get used to that speed' Sakura_ thought.

As she walked in she felt him lightly trace up her back with his hand, he leaned over so his lips were right next to her ear. "Unless you want to finish what we started" he whispered.

Sakura scooted sideways half a step, she was blushing cherry red.

The room was spacious enough, with couches, big pillows scattered across the room. A bookshelf and a balcony which looked right out onto the garden. She saw her friends sitting on cushions in the middle of the room, Sakura ran to them.

"Hey guys" she said crushing them all into a hug, which they returned "you guys are alright yea?" Sakura asked once they had let go of each other.

"Yea we're fine Sak, you need to stop worrying so much. If vampy even tried to do anything I would kick his ass KYAA!" Ino said.....well yelled.

Tenten snorted and mumbled something along the lines of "as if". Ino turned to face her glowering "What you don't think I could do it" she said glaring at Tenten.

"No I don't" Tenten replied returning Inos glare. Hinata was looking in between them worry etched into her face.

"Oh yea?" Ino asked

"Yea" Tenten said

They stood there glaring at each other "Come on guys, let's just sit down ok" Hinata said trying to be peace maker.

They glared at her making her fall back and look scared, before going back to glare at each other again.

Sakura was standing in the background shaking her head 'they_ act like such children sometimes' _she thought to herself.

'_**That's what you love about them though'**_ her inner said

'_Ahhh so you've come back.....WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!!???' _Sakura mentally yelled at her inner.

'_**Chill but you might wanna look to your friends they look like they're about to rip into each other' her**_ inner pointed out.

Sakura looked over to her friends and indeed, they were still glaring at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes '_Give them 3.....2.......1........'_

Suddenly they were both sitting on their pillows laughing.

'_**And you call me weird'**_ her inner stated receding back into the back of Sakuras mind.

Sakura went and grabbed a pillow for herself and sat down in between Ino and Hinata, who had sat down quietly thanking god that it had ended that quickly.

Hinata hated it when they got into fights like that, even though most of the time they weren't even real they'd just be fooling around. It made her worry too much.

Suddenly Ino looked around to make sure there was no-one in sight before she leaned in, beckoning everyone else to do the same. "How are we going to get away again?" she whispered low, fast and frantic. Eyes constantly darting left and right to make sure the coast was clear and that no-one was listening to them.

Sakuras heart jumped '_If what Sasuke said was true....then I'll only be trouble to the girls' _she thought miserably.

Ino noticed Sakuras sad face and immediately went into protective friend mode.

"Hey Sak, what's wrong?" Ino said gently pulling her friend into a hug. Sakura returned the hug for a bit, lingering in the comfort Ino brought.

"I don't think I'll be able to come with you guys this time" Sakura said with a pained expression on her face.

"What why!" Tenten almost yelled. Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura expectantly; Sakura drew in a deep breath and pointed to her mark. **(Remember all the girls clothes that the guys got them are designed to show their shoulder where their marks are)**

"This is why" Sakura said, Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakuras mark and then back to Sakuras face.

"I don't see anything, it's the same as ours" Ino said pointing to herself, Tenten and Hinata in turn.

"No it's not, look mine is coloured in while yours is still just plain black" Sakura said, closing her eyes.

All the girls except Sakura looked confused, Ino was the first to speak "It's just coloured in its just your mark, nothing except the colours changed, ours are coloured as well"

Sakura looked up startled '_How did I miss that?'_ she felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to shed them; it wouldn't do any good anyway. '_I wanted to hope that at least they could get away... but if what Sasuke said was true...we've got no hope.'_

Sakura glared at the floor "Did the bastards explain what it meant" she said darkly. Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other before they all shook their heads in confirmation that they had not been told. "Why" Tenten asked hesitantly, the girls all looked at her. It was the first time they had seen her so unsure about something.

Sakura started to explain about when she first woke up when they got re-captured and how she tried to run and how she ended up getting the mark she had now. "You guys must have been bitten again, right?" Sakura asked. Ino, Tenten and Hinata nodded their head. Tenten didn't show any emotion when Sakura explained what Sasuke had told her about being their mates now. Ino had a hard face on one hand unconsciously gripping her neck where her mark was situated. Hinata had a terrified face on and looked as though she were about to cry.

"What if we kill them?" Tenten said, they all looked at her in astonishment "Bu-Bu-But T-Tenten, **How **the **Hell** do you suppose we do that **huh?!** Or have you forgotten.... they're **vampires** with freaky superhuman powers. HOW DO WE BEAT THAT!???" Ino was yelling towards the end of it.

"I'll find a way, I won't let anyone take my freedom from me" Tenten muttered darkly.

Sakura looked on sympathetically; she knew exactly what Tenten was feeling. Having your freedom taken away from you is something no one should have to endure. Sakura had already experienced it countless times in the past, her mother was an over bearing bitch that didn't let her do anything. It's the reason why Sakura rebelled against her. Sakura didn't know her father; he died before she had even had her first birthday her mother had told her. Sakura mourned the loss of having a father figure growing up but she didn't fret or sook over it.

"So what do you we suppose we do?" Hinata asked meekly, afraid that the anger radiating around everyone while they were all thinking about different things from their pasts would be directed at her.

All the girls looked torn, none of them could think of anything. Hinata's eyes started to well up with tears; it wasn't long before she began to sob quietly.

Tenten and Ino immediately were at her side hugging her and comforting her while Hinata continued to cry, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura looked down at the floor and clenched her fists, skin going taunt over her knuckles.

'_We will get out of here, even if it takes forever. I'll never see my friends hurt' _Sakura shook very slightly as she made this promise to herself.

**Ummm sorry for the shortness.... but it was just the best place to stop for this chapter.**

**Anyway hope you liked it.**

**Any constructive criticism is welcome.**


	7. Notice

ATTENTION READ PLEASE!!!

I am** NOT **giving up this story... sorry it took so long though I'v just gotten back from holiday like a week ago and now I'm pack and preparing for a sudden move... it's all pretty stressful.

But I decided that i didn't actually like the start of this story so i went back and edited it I've posted chapter 1 now (just go through my profile).

Just read it and tell me what you think, because if you like that one better I'll continue with that one and ditch this one. That one remember will have more detail and will be more stretched out then this one. It will also have quite a few things i forgot to put in this one.

But if you guys just want me to continue this one then I'll just do that.

But really let me know... Kk

KrypticLinkz


End file.
